Love in the Courtroom
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Complete] Mac and Harm were at their best in the courtroom. What happens when life decides that's where the fate of their relationship should be determined?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead.

I own very little…Websters defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

AN: It was, and often still is, my hope to be a lawyer one day. For now, I enjoy writing stories much more, so my life is headed in that direction (I'm an English major for now). As I was unable to find a character on the show, and equally unable to make one up, who would properly fulfill a certain character's needs in this story, I placed myself in it. I thank you for your indulgence in letting me live out one of my dreams through my writing.

Also, this was written several months ago and I just now found it again. This would all obviously take place before the final couple episodes. The formatting of this may also seem to be a bit weird at first. What is in italics is kind of like the story and the normal text is kind of like a court transcript, but not so formal. I hope it all makes sense! Chapters are a bit short, but that's how it breaks up.

* * *

_Prologue_

_The last thing that either Harm or Mac remembered was hurrying down one of the hallways of JAG Headquarters, trying to get to court on time. They had both been caught in traffic and were gracefully trying to rush down the freshly cleaned tiled floor._

_Neither of them heard an ensign call out a warning about the floor still being wet._

_Simultaneously, they both started slipping, their legs giving out from underneath them. Briefcases, files, and papers went flying through the air as they both fell flat on their backs, hitting their heads hard on the floor. _

* * *

Please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Chapters will be coming weekly or so, maybe faster. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Uncle Matt, Chloe, Trish**

BAILIFF: Hear ye, hear ye, the court of True Love, Destiny, and Fate is now in session. Judge Q. Pidd presiding. You may take your seats.

_Harm and Mac found themselves sitting side-by-side at the defense table in what looked like one of the courtrooms at JAG HQ. Their mouths dropped wide open as they took in their surroundings. What was normally the prosecution's table was empty; not even a set of chairs were placed there._

_A short, but intimidating looking man sat before them; dressed in the traditional black robe of a judge. He was slightly on the chubby side and had curly, short blond hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue and he had the most peculiar smile on his face._

_As they both turned their curious looks away from this seemingly familiar-looking judge, to see what or who was behind them, Mac let out a soft gasp. The benches of the courtroom were filled with a large amount of people. Military and civilian, friends and family; they were all people who had at one time or another crossed paths in the lives of Harm and Mac. People like Mic Brumby, Frank and Trish Burnett, Bobbi Latham, and even Matthew O'Hara. Even little AJ Roberts was there, seated quietly next to his parents._

_They turned back to face each other and were about to ask the other what was going on when the judge finally spoke, reading from a open file._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: In the matter of _The People v. Harmon Rabb, Jr. and Sarah MacKenzie_, it has been decided that after ten years of "dancing around" each other, both persons having the inability to commit to any form of a long-term relationship whatsoever, and being unable to find what is commonly referred to as their "soul mate" that this court will decide what shall happen in the relationship between Harmon Rabb, Jr. and Sarah MacKenzie. After a careful and thorough reviewing of the facts and events that have led us to this point, it will be decided whether they are not meant to be together and shall remain as just friends or if, in fact, they are fated to be each other's soul mates and in such case that the latter is found, this court will also decide what form and sort of punishment shall be awarded.

_The judge looked up to see Harm and Mac's stunned reactions; their eyes wide open, as well as their mouths._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Any objections?

_Harm and Mac looked at each other, several poignant questions running through their minds. First on Harm's mind though, was that going through all this was going to bring up some pretty bad memories and he didn't want Mac to get hurt. Both of them had suffered enough through the years._

HARM: Your Honor, I would like to protest and move for a dismissal of these charges.

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Why?

HARM: Because whatever the relationship is between the Colonel and myself is just that, sir. Between the two of us; it should not be made public knowledge.

JUDGE Q. PIDD: _shaking his head._ Ahh, but most of the events of your "private relationship" have occurred in public, in the presence of many of these people seated behind you today. It has been decided that since the two of you cannot seem to deal healthily with your relationship outside of the courtroom, that it would be in the best interest of all parties involved if the relationship was defined and analyzed in a courtroom setting. Being that you two are considered to be two of the military's top lawyers, it was felt by many that a courtroom would be a place in which you both would not only behave in a somewhat professional manner, but also one in which that you both would be comfortable. One must also consider the fact that this room will be neutral ground for both of you. This way, the full explanation and truth of the situation thereof might be brought to pass and the confusion and misunderstandings that are usually known to follow in your many "discussions" will be void and events will be made clearer. Motion denied.

MAC: But, your Honor.

JUDGE Q. PIDD: _holding up his hand to stop her._ I'm sorry, but your relationship and the events thereof have effected many in your lives. The people are tired of waiting for you two to "get your heads out of your sixes," so to speak.

_Underneath the table, Harm reached for Mac's hand in a gesture of comfort, giving it a gentle squeeze. Not knowing what else to do but go along with this weird and unusual, but needed event, they let things go on. _

_He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Are you going to be okay with this?"_

"_Nothing else seems to have worked, Harm. I have to agree with them, I'm tired of this dance between us," she sighed._

"_If you're okay with it, then so am I," he told her, waiting for her assurance. _

_Things had been tense, to say the least, for them over the past year. They had been starting to get things back on track, but with Webb showing up alive and the possibility of Harm being recalled to fly because of the War on Terrorism, things had become much more stressful. _

_There were still many issues between them, many fights still being yelled out, so much tension apparent. Maybe this was what they needed to get through everything between them. Nothing else seemed to work._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: We will now hear opening statements. Prosecution, you may begin.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, your Honor. Ten years. Ten years full of misunderstandings, miscommunication, and mistakes. Ten years is a long time for any two people to figure out a relationship and not come up with a solution. Especially for two people who are so obviously meant to be together. It has been shown over the past several years that when they are trying to solve their problems, something or someone gets in the way. Harm and Mac have always been there for each other, through thick and thin. They have followed each other to foreign countries and into dangerous situations. We plan to prove that these two are indeed meant to be soul mates and their actions over the past several years are only proof of this. Harm and Mac all too often put the needs of the other above those of their own. They are partners at JAG, best friends in and out of the military, this much they will admit to. They are each deeply in love with the other, but too afraid of hurting their partner and losing their friendship. We plan to prove that the bonds of their friendship will only be strengthened if they take their relationship to the next level. The many witnesses will tell about experiences they participated in or witnessed that will attest to the point in which we plan to prove. Thank you.

_The judge then looked at Harm and Mac expectedly as Prosecutor took her seat._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Well?

_The two military lawyers looked at each other again, still very much confused as to what was going on or what the proper proceedings should be._

_The judge sighed._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Do you two wish to make a statement in your defense? It is assumed, that you two will want to speak in your own defense.

MAC: You mean, to defend ourselves as just being friends and nothing more?

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Yes, that is what you both believe to be true, isn't it?

_Harm and Mac looked at each other again, unsure. Not wanting to assume that the other wanted what they wanted so deep down inside, they nodded in the affirmative at the judge's question._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Very well then, who will speak?

_As the two continued to sit there in confusion and silence, Prosecutor sighed and stood up. They were behaving most uncharacteristic-like and she was determined to give them a few more minutes to gather their bearings._

PROSECUTOR: Your honor, may I make a suggestion?

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Go ahead.

PROSECUTOR: It is my suggestion that the two not be allowed to make a statement. They obviously cannot come to an agreement at this time and since they have had so many years to speak in their own defense and make their own choices, however blind they may have been, it is my belief that we not allow them this time to make the same excuses. I move that we begin with the witnesses.

_Before Harm and Mac could realize what was being done, the judge was already speaking._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Motion granted. The prosecution may call its first witness. And just as a reminder to all witness, please keep your testimony brief and to the point. We have many people to get through and would like to make this as quick as possible.

_Prosecutor stood and smiling sweetly at Harm and Mac, she turned to face the back of the courtroom._

PROSECUTOR: The prosecution calls Colonel Matthew O'Hara to be its' first witness, Your Honor.

_From his seat in the second row, Colonel O'Hara arose and moved towards the witness stand, taking a seat. He gave his niece a warm smile, trying to assure her that all would be okay._

PROSECUTOR: Colonel O'Hara, could you please tell us your relationship to Colonel MacKenzie?

COLONEL O'HARA: I am her uncle.

PROSECUTOR: Could you please tell the court about the first time you met Commander Rabb?

COLONEL O'HARA: A group of men and I had stolen the Declaration of Independence and the military sent my niece and Commander Rabb out to investigate. Sarah led him to the caves where we were, turned on him, with the purpose of trying to help me before Rabb would do anything. To make a long story short, Commander Rabb fought in my defense at my trial.

PROSECUTOR: And do you believe he did so because of his feelings for your niece?

COLONEL O'HARA: Maybe, I don't know. Commander Rabb is just that kind of man who would help out someone in need.

PROSECUTOR: And did you suspect then that there was something going on between the two?

_Harm and Mac jumped to their feet._

HARM & MAC: Objection!

JUDGE Q. PIDD: On what grounds?

_Like as was his habit, Harm spoke without truly thinking._

HARM: Colonel O'Hara has spent the past 9 years in Leavenworth, far away from both Colonel MacKenzie and myself. He was only around us for a few weeks, he does not quite have the experience to judge on the state of the relationship between the Colonel and I.

_Mac looked about ready to hit Harm. Out of the corner of her mouth, she muttered, "Thanks, Harm. Just announce it to the whole world that my uncle's a criminal."_

_Harm was the only one who could have heard her and he did. He turned slightly and bent down to whisper to her. "I did not just do that. Your uncle is not a criminal and most of those people here understand that. I'm just trying to help stop this. Isn't that what you want?"_

_She snorted. "Like you would know what I want."_

"_There was a time when I thought I did, but you're so confusing. Women should come with an instruction manual."_

_Sensing a full-blown argument coming on between the two, the judge stepped in._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Objection overruled. Counsel is not asking the witness to testify on the current state of the defense's relationship. You may continue.

PROSECUTOR: Colonel, I will repeat the question. Did you, at that time, suspect that there was something going on between your niece and the Commander?

COLONEL O'HARA: At the time, I was not sure what to make of the two of them and the state they were in. There did seem to be some sort of tension, but that just may have been because they were new partners and just getting to know each other.

PROSECUTOR: Describe this tension, if you please.

COLONEL O'HARA: Well, they were new to each other. Commander Rabb was used to winning the women over with his cocky smile but my niece can be quite stubborn. There were times when it seemed as though he was trying to charm her a bit, but she steadily rebuffed his kindness. I believe that she finally believed that he was just trying to be a friend when he offered to defend me.

PROSECUTOR: Just a few more questions, Colonel. Could you please tell us why you wanted to be here today?

COLONEL O'HARA: I want my niece to be happy. She has been through so much and she seems to only be truly happy when with Commander Rabb. I have read about their many adventures and exploits through the years, she has called me several times to talk and during those phone calls, she speaks of Commander Rabb in a way I have never heard her speak of anyone, not even when she was engaged to Mr. Brumby. I'd like to say that I know my niece fairly well and it is my belief that both she and Commander Rabb are quite fond of each other.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, Colonel. That is all, Your Honor.

_Prosecutor returned to her seat, smiling triumphantly._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Thank you, Colonel O'Hara, you may return to your seat.

MAC: Your Honor? Don't we get the opportunity to question the witness?

JUDGE Q. PIDD: In normal circumstances, yes, but these are not normal circumstances. As it seems that you and Commander Rabb could not even come together enough to make an opening statement, and in light of other events, you will not be allowed to cross-examine the witnesses.

HARM: But, Your Honor?

JUDGE Q. PIDD: You two had your chances to solve things between you two. One or both of you somehow managed to mess up all those chances. This is a chance for your friends and family to speak their opinions and have them be heard. You spent ten years trying to prove that you two were just friends, now they get their chance to prove otherwise. Prosecution, you may call your next witness.

PROSECUTOR: The prosecution would like to call Miss Chloe Madison to the stand.

_Mac, at hearing this name, put her hands to her head and let out a small groan. The time she had brought the young girl into the JAG office was so embarrassing, this was sure to be far worse. The still precocious teenage girl took her seat on the stand, obviously happy to be there._

PROSECUTOR: And what is your relationship to the Colonel and the Commander?

CHLOE: Mac's my big sister, we were both part of that big sister/little sister program and Harm's just a good friend who Mac's in love with.

PROSECUTOR: So you believe Mac's in love with Harm?

CHLOE: She talks about him a lot and when she called to talk to me about work like the first time she had met everyone, she told me how incredibly sexy her partner was.

MAC: _gasping loudly_ I did not!

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Colonel MacKenzie! Please, silence.

_Mac slumped back down in her chair, knowing that she was sunk. Oh, the things Chloe could and most definitely would tell. Harm sat next to her, two conflicting emotions running through him. Part of him was concerned that this kind of trial, event, would only make things worse between the two of them and hurt both of them far worse than anything had before. The other part, one which he couldn't help but feel, was delight. Mac thought he was sexy!_

PROSECUTOR: And do you think Harm was in love with Mac?

CHLOE: Oh, definitely. They always had this look on their faces when they looked at each other. It was like they were the only two in the room.

PROSECUTOR: A look?

CHLOE: Like they wanted to kiss each other.

PROSECUTOR: Did Mac talk about Harm often?

CHLOE: Uh-huh, every time she would call and I would ask about Harm, she would tell me about their latest adventure. She would tell me all about him. Then sometimes, she would start complaining about his latest girlfriend. And there was that whole thing with her wedding to Mic.

PROSECUTOR: Please explain.

CHLOE: I'm sure someone else will explain it later, but basically when it came time for Mac and Mic to reschedule their wedding after Harm's plane crash, it didn't happen. Mac wouldn't directly say so, but it was all because of Harm that the wedding didn't go on.

PROSECUTOR: What else?

CHLOE: There was this one night when I was staying with Mac and Harm came over and they sent me out of the room so they could talk but I listened to them anyway. Harm told Mac that that he was returning to flying and when he left, she just kind of sat there in shock. It was like she didn't want him to go. She said she didn't know what she was feeling, but she never denied being in love with Harm.

PROSECUTOR: Anything more?

CHLOE: I just want to say that I think they're so totally in love with each other and that I think they should get married and I want to be the flower girl cause I didn't get to be last time and I think they're just totally perfect for each other!

_Some members of the court broke out into small fits of laughter at the girl's excitement and exuberance._

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, you may step down now. I would like to call Mrs. Patricia Rabb Burnett as my next witness.

_Harm watched as his mother made her way gracefully to the stand. He should have known that she would be here and at the forefront of this. He eagerly awaited her words, curious as to what she would speak about._

PROSECUTOR: Would you please state your relationship with the Commander?

TRISH: I am his mother.

PROSECUTOR: So you have seen how your son behaves around many of his girlfriends?

TRISH: Only a few.

PROSECUTOR: Why only a few?

TRISH: Harm hardly talks about what's really going on in his life. I guess I like to bug him a little too much about his dating life. I'll hear names here and there every so often but he hardly mentions his girlfriends to me.

PROSECUTOR: And in what way does he talk about Mac?

TRISH: _smiling fondly_ When I come out and directly ask him about Sarah, he just says that she's fine and that's it. He doesn't want to hear any more questions about her from me.

PROSECUTOR: Was he like that when you talked about other girls?

TRISH: Somewhat. What is interesting is that when he calls, he likes to talk about her if I don't bring it up. He's very proud of many of the things she's done, as he's told me. Harm likes to talk about how hard she's worked, about how many trials she's overcome, and how she almost always comes out on top. And when I tell him what a wonderful woman she is, he becomes almost shy and embarrassed.

PROSECUTOR: Would you say that he is in love with her?

TRISH: It seems as though he is. My son seems to be quite fond of Sarah. And I believe she's been good for him. He needs someone to keep him in line, to challenge him and she does that. He's matured a lot over these past few years, I believe, due mostly in part to her influence in his life. I just want him to be happy.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, that is all.

JUDGE Q. PIDD: _knocking the gavel twice_ We'll take a brief recess and return shortly to continue. Thank you.

* * *

Let me know what you think, please. 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead.

I own very little…Webster's defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

AN: The reason Harm and Mac are so "quiet" is because they're torn between wanting to put a stop to this embarrassment and trial with all their friends/family/ex's and wanting to fix their relationship problems.

Anyone like the judge?

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Dalton, Keeter, Bobbi, Jordan, Alexi

JUDGE Q. PIDD: _banging the gavel_ Order. Please come to order. Let's continue.

PROSECUTOR: The prosecution would like to call Mr. Dalton Lowne to the stand.

_Mac's head shot up as well as Harm's. Did they plan on calling on all their previous boyfriends/girlfriends as well? _

PROSECUTOR: Why don't you tell us about your relationship with Colonel MacKenzie?

DALTON: I briefly dated Sarah. I offered her a job at my firm and she accepted, leaving JAG and Harm which is what I wanted to happen in the first place.

PROSECUTOR: And why did you want that to happen?

DALTON: I thought that she was too attached to Harm and that working in a private firm would be better for her.

PROSECUTOR: Was it?

DALTON: Obviously not. She quit the firm and returned to JAG and to Harm. She went behind my back and defended Harm and she obviously couldn't trust me. They were both so in love with each other, too dumb to do anything about it. Harm hated me. He hated me for taking Sarah away from him and JAG. They even had their little nicknames for each other.

PROSECUTOR: Nicknames?

DALTON: They called themselves Batman and Robin. I think there were other names but I can't recall. I used to love Sarah but her heart was always set on Harm.

_Sensing the bitterness in Dalton's voice, the prosecutor decided to move things along._

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, that is all. My next witness shall be Commander Jack Keeter.

_Dalton returned to his seat, giving Mac an almost wistful look as he passed by. Jack, with his usual cocky gait, moved forward to take the stand. Once he had seated himself, he looked over at the defense table and winked at Harm and Mac. Mac almost laughed out loud, some things never changed and obviously Keeter never had. He was still a cocky little flyboy who was very much enjoying the moment._

PROSECUTOR: Commander Keeter, you are an old friend of Commander Rabb, correct?

JACK: _with a proud tone_ Since the academy.

PROSECUTOR: And you are friends with Colonel MacKenzie, as well?

JACK: Of course! The lovely Colonel and Harm came out to help me out with a little problem out in the desert of …you know what? Doesn't matter where. Anyway, Mac and I were going in one direction and Harm was going to have to fly this bird back to the ship and as they were saying goodbye, the two just had to have their own little personal moment, you know what I'm saying? That hug was not a regulation hug between two military personal.

PROSECUTOR: Compare how Harm acted around other women to how he acted around Mac at that time, if you please.

JACK: Harm was always the cocky one, able to win over any woman with smile. With Mac, it was a little different. She seemed to be immune to the flyboy grin, or at least to mine. She and Harm were always teasing each other, seeming to know each other a little bit better than most partners would. When he's around Mac, Harm treats her like an equal. With other women, he always seemed to be a bit more immature.

_Harm just shakes his head at Jack as Mac sits next to him, grinning at Keeter's description._

PROSECUTOR: So you would say they're on the same level, intellectually and relationship-wise?

JACK: Oh, yeah. They're perfect for each other. Ol' Harm needs a woman who can keep him in control and Mac is just that woman.

PROSECUTOR: So why did you decide to come today?

JACK: _losing some of his over-confidence_ It's been quite a few years since Diane died and even though she and Mac could have been twins…I think he loves Mac because she's different than Diane, much different. He doesn't give his heart away easily and it was hard enough on him and the rest of us when Diane was killed. It took him long enough to find another woman he could love so much and I think we all know he loves Mac more than he realizes. I think he's just had enough time being alone.

_At Keeter's words, Mac couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes. Diane had always been a tender subject between her and Harm. She had always wondered how it was for Keeter and Sturgis to know her and to have known Diane. _

HARM: Your Honor, the defense would like to request a small recess.

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Granted. The court will be in recess for 15 minutes.

_Harm reached over to take Mac's hand in his and pulling her to her feet, led her out a side door to a small room that seemed to be just for them._

"_Everything okay?" he asked, still holding her hand and wiping away her tears with his other._

"_When did you stop seeing me as her?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. I mean, I knew you two were different the instant your hand touched mine."_

"_Was it when we first kissed?" she interrupted._

"_No, before then. Although seeing you in a NAVY uniform through me off a bit. I was kissing you that night, Mac, only you."_

"_Why did you let me believe you were kissing her then?"_

"_Because I wasn't sure that you would believe otherwise," he answered._

_She sat silently for a moment, her tears soon disappearing. _

"_Do you still want to go through with all this? I'm sure we can back out," he tried._

"_Do you want to stop? To go back to the way things were before?"_

_Harm immediately shook his head. "No, I want to fix things between us. They've been to tense lately, especially since Webb and Paraguay. I don't know where that means we'll end up, but I'm tired of this dance, too."_

"_So am I. Let's just see where this all takes us," said Mac, wiping her eyes._

"_Okay."_

"_Okay."_

_Hand in hand for support, they returned to the courtroom, just a few minutes shy of their allotted time. All of the witnesses were still sitting in their seats but were quietly chatting amongst themselves. Harm and Mac would have loved to have known what they were all talking about, but all either of them could hear was bits and pieces._

"…_her fault…"_

"…_Australia…"_

"…_military regs…"_

"…_they'll never…"_

"…_won't work…"_

"…_but he…"_

"…_but they love…"_

"…_no…"_

_Harm and Mac looked at each other and simultaneously took a deep breath._

"_We can do this," Harm said, trying to sound confident._

"_Sure."_

"_Right."_

"_Of course."_

_Judge Q. Pidd stepped back into the room and called the room to order._

JUDGE Q. PIDD: The prosecution may now continue.

PROSECUTOR: The prosecution calls Congresswoman Bobbi Latham to the stand.

_The court watched as Bobbi regally made her way to the stand, all curious as to what she had to say._

PROSECUTOR: Congresswoman, you briefly dated the Commander, did you not?

BOBBI: Yes, I did.

PROSECUTOR: Would you tell us about that?"

BOBBI: I dated Harm for a short time but it never seemed to work out.

PROSECUTOR: And why was that?

BOBBI: Because there always seemed to be something going on between him and Mac. I never could quite understand why the two of them never got together.

PROSECUTOR: And did you talk to the Commander about that?

BOBBI: Yes, there was one time when I brought it up with him. I told him that I never understood why they never dated. He said it was because they would have just fought all the time. They did fight all the time, but it was more of kind of a foreplay fighting.

PROSECUTOR: And how did Mac treat you?

BOBBI: Oh, she was kind on the outside but I knew my relationship with Harm bothered her. She seemed to have this special hold over Harm, if she needed help he would be there.

PROSECUTOR: Would you say she was jealous of you?

BOBBI: I think that Mac was jealous of every woman that Harm ever dated. But of course, she had nothing to worry about with me.

PROSECUTOR: And why not?

BOBBI: Because he wasn't up for grabs.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, that is all.

_Bobbi smiled and returned to her seat as someone else rose and took the stand._

PROSECUTOR: Your name, please?

JORDAN: Commander Jordan Parker.

PROSECUTOR: And you are?

JORDAN: I am a psychiatrist for the NAVY and one of Harm's ex-girlfriends.

PROSECUTOR: What's Harm like as a boyfriend?

JORDAN: Oh, he's nice guy, intelligent, funny. He's also a great cook. He often plays the part of the chivalrous knight. Not for show, that's just the way his personality is. Harm is very protective of those he loves.

_The prosecutor looked back to see Mac's reaction to all this. The look on her face was almost wistful yet knowing. _

PROSECUTOR: You had mention a conversation the two of you had once?

JORDAN: There was one time, I can't remember where we all were but there was a whole group of women. We were standing around and the topic of Harm came up. Carolyn Imes had asked me what Harm was like. I thought she just meant as a boyfriend, but she meant something else, you know? I turned to Mac to get her opinion of him and she became quite flustered, saying that they'd never done it. I was quite surprised, as were the others, knowing about all the times they had spent together over the years.

PROSECUTOR: And what happened after that?

JORDAN: Later that evening, she talked to me again about him. I believe her exact words were that she envied me for my "hot new romance". I told her what I now know to be true, that the relationship between Harm and I would only last until she decided she wanted him.

PROSECUTOR: Did she not know that she wanted him?

JORDAN: Mac has always had bad luck with men in her life, I think she was afraid of trying to find something with Harm and having it end up in failure.

PROSECUTOR: Do you think anything between them would end up in failure?

JORDAN: No, I don't believe so. If there wasn't something there, then it wouldn't have lasted this long and the rest of us wouldn't be here. The two of them had said they were just friends and they've always tried to maintain that fact, however, no one has ever believed them.

PROSECUTOR: If I may ask, why did the two of you break up?

JORDAN: Harm was diagnosed with night blindness several years back and that was why he transferred to JAG. However, he found that he could have surgery to correct it and suddenly felt like returning to flying. I wanted a commitment, he was ready for another adventure. Our priorities were different. Flying was what he was born to do, or so he has always believed. At the time, I thought that JAG should have been more important, that I should have been more important.

PROSECUTOR: Do you believe flying is more important to Harm than any woman could be?

JORDAN: Flying was a dream that Harm needed to finish achieving before he could be in a relationship with any woman. He was born and bred to be a pilot and he needed to know that he could still make it in the air before he started anything down on the ground. Harm often doubts himself internally, if he knew he could still fly and fly well, then maybe he could handle letting a woman in his life.

PROSECUTOR: Do you think he has let a woman in his life?

JORDAN: Mac has always been a part of his life, whether he realized or not how deeply she was rooted in it. He was just waiting for her to decide what she wanted before he would make a move. Harm wouldn't want to force her into anything she didn't want, no matter what he wanted or needed. Harm's always had trouble letting himself be loved. He's afraid to be love, to love someone, or to let anyone get close.

PROSECUTOR: Can he overcome that fear?

JORDAN: I believe he already has.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you. You may take your seat. I would like to next call Mr. Alexi to the stand.

**(AN: For those who can't recall, Alexi is the cab driver Harm and Mac met on their trips to Russia)**

_Jordan took her seat as Alexi made his way to the front of the courtroom._

PROSECUTOR: Please state the nature of your relationship with Harm and Mac.

ALEXI: I am from Russia. I am a cab driver, among other things. Harm and Mac have used my _services_ several times.

PROSECUTOR: If you don't mind, I'd like to ask your opinion about something Commander Parker said. She commented that no one has ever believed Harm and Mac to be just friends. What do you think?

ALEXI: The Commander and the beautiful Colonel are much more than friends. A friend does not follow one through shooting and fighting like the beautiful Colonel has done for the Commander.

PROSECUTOR: She followed him where?

ALEXI: She followed him to Chechyna. Through the artillery and bribing guards. I do not know what else the beautiful Colonel would do for the Commander.

PROSECUTOR: Do you think she was in love with him even then?

ALEXI: I know so. She was prepared to die for Commander Rabb, because she loves him. No woman would drive through artillery attacks for a fellow officer willingly.

PROSECUTOR: That is all, thank you.

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Prosecution, please call your next witness.

PROSECUTOR: Would Sergei Zhukov please take the stand?

_Mac and Harm watched in surprise as Harm's brother took the stand. Mac could tell that Harm was especially thrilled to see Sergei there, after so many years apart. _

JUDGE Q. PIDD: I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems we need to take a break. We'll take another recess and then continue. Thank you.

* * *

AN: Looks like it'll be 7 or so more chapters. Not too long, but hopefully an enjoyable ride. Please review! Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead.

I own very little…Webster's defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3: Sergei, Bud, Jen, Kate

_When all returned from the recess, Sergei returned to the stand. He gave that trademark Rabb smile, albeit just a bit toned down from Harm's, and prepared himself for the prosecutor's questions._

**PROSECUTOR**: Sergei, you are Harm's brother, are you not?

**SERGEI**: I am.

**PROSECUTOR**: And you have met Colonel MacKenzie before, correct?

**SERGEI**: Yes, the Colonel and I met in Russia. **(AN: Can't remember if this is correct, but go with me on it anyway)** The Colonel followed Harm to Russia many times.

**PROSECUTOR**: Do you believe that your brother and Mac love each other?

**SERGEI**: Yes, this I know.

**PROSECUTOR**: And how do you know this?

**SERGEI**: The Colonel has helped Harm many times. Wherever one is, the other is not far behind.

**PROSECUTOR**: Does being around Mac make your brother happy?

**SERGEI**: I have seen them together many times and I have seen them apart and with others; they are good together.

**PROSECUTOR**: Just one more question. Why did you decide to be here today?

**SERGEI**: Harm is my brother…Mac is good for him…I want to see him happy.

**PROSECUTOR**: Thank you. That is all.

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: Next witness.

**PROSECUTOR**: Will Commander Bud Roberts please take the stand?

_From his seat just a couple rows back, Bud lifted little Jimmy off his lap, handed the young child to his wife and headed up the front to take the stand. He had to admit that it was a very different feeling being on the other side in the courtroom. As he looked out over the rest of the courtroom, he noticed that little AJ was standing up, waving wildly at him, the prosecutor was smiling confidently at him, and Mac and Harm were looking just a little worried. Wait, were they holding hands?_

**PROSECUTOR**: Commander, if you please, would you give the court a brief overview of your relationship with Harm and Mac.

**BUD**: I've worked with the Commander and the Colonel off and on over the years since they've first met. They are also the godparents of my two children.

**PROSECUTOR**: So you were there when they first met each other?

**BUD**: Yes.

**PROSECUTOR**: What happened at that first meeting?

**BUD**: We were at the White House to see the Commander receive an award. After the ceremony, Admiral Chegwidden, the Commander, and myself headed back to the car when Colonel MacKenzie met us. When the Colonel introduced herself to the Commander, he just stood there for a moment, hesitating.

**PROSECUTOR**: Hesitating? Why?

**BUD**: I guess Colonel MacKenzie reminded him of Diane Schonke. He was surprised at the close resemblance. What was great was when they went to shake hands, there was a spark of something between them.

**PROSECUTOR**: Then what happened?

**BUD**: The Admiral warned them not to get to close, that they'd be working together. I guess he saw something between them.

**PROSECUTOR**: How was their behavior from then on?

**BUD**: Definitely interesting. There was some major tension between them at first. The Commander's used to getting women with his smile and the Colonel wasn't falling for that. They would have their fights, but usually they would both come out as friends.

**PROSECUTOR**: I was wondering if you could tell us what happened in Australia. Specifically the events that led to you jaw getting broken.

**BUD**: The Commander, the Colonel, and I were down in Australia for an investigation. Commander Brumby was down there as well. He and the Colonel were, well, I guess dating. (_Bud glances at his wife, hoping she has forgiven him for the phone conversation_). The Commander and I went to find the Colonel about something with the investigation and she and Commander Brumby were on a beach, one of those topless beaches.

**PROSECUTOR**: Go on.

**BUD**: Throughout the trip, several comments were made by Commanders Brumby and Rabb about Colonel MacKenzie and the Commanders needing to get together and fight one day.

**PROSECUTOR**: And did they fight?

**BUD**: When they went to hit each other, I got caught in the middle and they broke my jaw. Admiral Chegwidden came down and ordered them into a room to sort it out as a punishment.

**PROSECUTOR**: And did the two Commanders "sort it out"?

**BUD**: They both came out a little worse for the wear. But something happened, something big that I don't know about cause when we flew back to Washington, the Colonel was wearing Commander Brumby's ring.

**PROSECUTOR**: An engagement ring?

**BUD**: Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR**: What was Commander Rabb's behavior when he found out?

**BUD**: The Admiral told him not to look back but the Commander seemed kind of well, you know, peeved at the whole situation.

**PROSECUTOR**: You've worked with or against both of them in court?

**BUD**: Yes.

**PROSECUTOR**: What are they like in the courtroom?

**BUD**: Tenacious. They're both great lawyers. They both mentored me, kind of helped me become the lawyer I am today.

**PROSECUTOR**: So they work well as a team?

**BUD**: Both as a team and as opposing counsel. They're great!

**PROSECUTOR**: Thank you, you may take your seat. I would next like to call Petty Officer Jennifer Coates.

_Bud returned to his seat, to a grateful wife who needed help in keeping Jimmy and little AJ busy. As he took his seat and took the squirming young child (Jimmy) from Harriet, Jen made her way up to the stand._

**PROSECUTOR**: Petty Officer, you work with Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, do you not?

**JEN**: Yes, ma'am. I have for several years now.

**PROSECUTOR**: How did you first meet them?

**JEN**: I was put into Harm, I mean, Commander Rabb's custody after I had been arrested. It was Christmas and he didn't want me to spend it in the brig. He tried to pawn me off, sorry Commander, but in the end, he had me stay the night with the Colonel.

**PROSECUTOR**: What did you think of the two of them back then?

**JEN**: They were an interesting pair, ma'am. Willing to help each other out, but there seemed to be a bit more there than just partners.

**PROSECUTOR**: And over the years that you have worked with them, have they always helped each other out like that?

**JEN**: They did, at least until the whole Paraguay incident.

**PROSECUTOR**: The Paraguay incident?

**JEN**: Colonel MacKenzie went TAD to the CIA for a while, helping out Mr. Webb on an undercover investigation. During the time she was gone, the Commander seemed really worried about her and kept coming in and bugging the Admiral for some knowledge about her.

**PROSECUTOR**: What happened?

**JEN**: One day, the Commander finally handed in his resignation letter to Admiral Chegwidden, saying that he was going to go find her, if no one else would. I don't know exactly what happened, but the Commander returned a few weeks later with the Colonel, cleared out his office, and was gone. Several months after that, he was allowed to come back to JAG. I don't think the Colonel ever realized that Commander Rabb had resigned his commission for her, just to go and save her. The Colonel seemed not to care.

_Mac and Harm were doing anything they could to avoid looking at each other. Paraguay was an incident they would rather leave buried. Enough time had passed to at least bring up the topic of what had happened in Australia, but the incidents down in Paraguay were still too fresh in either of their minds._

_Mac hadn't realized that Harm had resigned his commission and come after her, just so she would be safe. She had thrown it all in his face, taunted him with Webb on her arm…what an ungrateful witch she was._

_Meanwhile, Harm didn't want the topic of his sacrifice brought up. He was just grateful enough to be back at JAG, working with Mac on a daily basis again. The kiss Mac had shared with Webb was still an image he would rather not be reminded of._

_So they sat, side by side, but seemingly miles apart still. There seemed to be more space between them now than when they had started this adventure._

**PROSECUTOR**: Did things ever get better between them after that?

**JEN**: A bit, maybe a tiny bit. Things were strained between them and have been since then.

**PROSECUTOR**: And why are you here?

**JEN**: The Commander was kind enough to help me out with my roommate situation and had me move in with his ward, Mattie. And despite the aftermath of Paraguay, I still like the Colonel. There's just always been so much tension between the two and I know that they're in love with each other, just too scared to do anything about it. Harm has become like a father to me and well, I guess I'd just like to see them get together.

**PROSECUTOR**: Thank you. You may take your seat.

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: Next witness.

_Commander Caitlin Pike arose from her seat, towards the back, and confidently headed to the stand. _

_At the defense table, Mac couldn't help but turn just a bit green with envy. Kate was another female who had caught Harm's attention, just another female to assume that there had been something between Harm and Mac that she had unknowingly waltzed into. _

_She and Harm still refused to look at each other, much less touch. The hands they had been holding had long since slipped away._

**PROSECUTOR**: Commander Pike, you worked with both Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, right?

**KATE**: I used to be Harm's partner. There was a time when I briefly returned to JAG to work on a case and met Mac.

**PROSECUTOR**: This was when Mac was engaged to Mic Brumby?

**KATE**: (_chuckling_) Yes.

**PROSECUTOR**: What's so funny? What happened during that time when you were back at JAG?

**KATE**: There were several conversations I had with Mac, and with Harm, about their relationship. When I saw them interacting with each other, it always seemed like they had been in a relationship that had just gone bad or something. There was just something going on between the two.

**PROSECUTOR**: Did you talk to them about that?

**KATE**: I remember asking Mac how long she and Harm had lasted. She said that they had never even started anything. Then she said that it "just never seemed right" and repeated that nothing had happened between them.

**PROSECUTOR**: You said you had several conversations with both Mac and Harm about their relationship. What else was said?

**KATE**: There's one conversation that I distinctly remember having with Mac. When I was there at JAG HQ, she was engaged to that guy, uh, Brumby. I made the comment that she wanted to get rid of me so that there'd be one less woman to stand between her and what she wanted. She played innocent, claiming not to know what I was implying. When I told her that she obviously wanted Harm, she informed me that I was "really reaching". It was obvious that there was something there, something she didn't want me to get between. She told me that she was engaged and when I asked her if it was to the man of her dreams, she told me that that was none of my business.

**PROSECUTOR**: And your conversations with Harm?

**KATE**: When I was getting ready to leave, I went into Harm's office to say good-bye. He made the comment that it "would have been nice having you around". I told him that the last thing he needed was another woman around to complicate his life.

**PROSECUTOR**: Three women?

**KATE**: Me, Renee, his girlfriend at the time, and…Mac.

**PROSECUTOR**: And what was his reaction to that statement?

**KATE**: He told me that he wasn't "involved with Mac".

**PROSECUTOR**: Do you think there was something going on between them?

_Mac sent Harm a questioning look, one which went unnoticed. They were, however, both thinking the same thought. If Kate Pike had noticed something between them during her brief stint into both their lives, then how obvious had they been over the years? They both silently groaned at what was to come. The people that still had yet to be called to the stand, the words that had yet to be said, the secrets that had yet to be revealed, the parts of their lives that had yet to be broadcast in front of their friends, family, ex's, and colleagues._

**KATE**: You mean, mixing business with pleasure?

**PROSECUTOR**: Yes.

**KATE**: I don't know. They were both so adamant about their being nothing between them that there must have been something there. Either something that had happened or was happening, something that had gone wrong or not turned out well. The way they acted, it certainly seemed like there was something there.

**PROSECUTOR**: Could that something have been romance? Maybe a hidden relationship?

**KATE**: Probably. They acted like a couple in love with each other, but trying to hide it. And before you ask, I'm here because Harm's a good man. He deserves a good woman to keep him in line. There was a time when I thought I could be that woman, but when I saw him and Mac together, I knew it couldn't be me.

**PROSECUTOR**: Thank you, you may take your seat.

**JUDGE Q**. **PIDD**: (_glances at his watch_) Thank you, we'll take another brief recess now and return shortly.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review, even if it's just to say "hi"or "good story" or "it sucks". 


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead.

I own very little…Webster's defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

AN: I feel the need to point out that what the characters say may not be how things actually went down, just how they saw things. And, it was Chechnya, not Russia, in the last chapter. Thanks to those who corrected that. Sorry this is late, homework buried me for a couple days and I was finally able to emerge to breathe. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You'll never know how much they make my day/week!

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Renee, Jason, Skates

* * *

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: (_bangs his gavel_) Quiet! Quiet! Recess is over. We will now here from the next witness.

**PROSECUTOR**: (_glances down at the long list_) Would Ms. Renee Peterson please take the stand?

_At the name, Harm slumped down in his seat. He was doomed. The things Renee would surely tell the court. At least she didn't know about what else was happening that night her father died. If she knew that Mac had come to see him, for whatever reasons that were not related to work, she would have no doubt thrown it in his face long ago and bring it up now. Mac rolled her eyes as the blond woman took the stand. Nothing had changed much about Renee, that she could tell. She still had the little smirk. Mac couldn't wait to hear what Renee would say._

**PROSECUTOR**: Ms. Peterson, I understand you dated Harm for some time?

**RENEE**: Over a year.

**PROSECUTOR**: Over a year? Wow. And in that time, you must have seen a lot of him and Mac together.

**RENEE**: (_snorts with laughter_) The two of them were never far apart. No matter how hard I tried.

**PROSECUTOR**: You tried to get them apart?

**RENEE**: I was so happy when Harm said he would be going to do his quals the same week as her wedding. I had hoped he would miss the wedding completely, but instead he crashed in the ocean and Mac put off the wedding.

**PROSECUTOR**: Why did you hope that he missed the wedding?

**RENEE**: Because I was afraid he was going to stop it. It was so obvious that he was in love with her. Sometimes, in bed, he'd say her name instead of mine. He didn't think I could hear it, but I did. He was so in love with her.

_At that statement, Harm buried his face in his hands and refused to look up at anyone. How could he face Mac with her knowing something like that?_

**PROSECUTOR: **I take it you were not friends with Mac then?

**RENEE:** With that woman? Are you kidding me? She toys with men's hearts and minds, leads them about on a string while playing with another. She was supposed to be getting married to Mic!

**PROSECUTOR:** Ma'am, please, calm yourself.

**RENEE:** (_smoothing her hair down)_ I am calm. Now what else would you like to know?

**PROSECUTOR: **Could you talk about some of the events that led up to that weekend where Harm was doing his quals?

**RENEE:** Harm had never been fully committed to me, not when Mac was around. No matter how hard I pushed things or how many hints I dropped, his actions made it perfectly clear that he would never marry me. Sometimes, I think he was just stringing me along until Mac was available. She followed him everywhere. Every trip, ever little "investigation" that he went on, she was there, right behind him. _She_ just kept toying with him and Brumby.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened the night of her and Mic's engagement party?

**RENEE:** She and Harm spent most of the party out on Chegwidden's porch. I wanted to go out there and break them up, but Mic held me back. He told me to let them have this time to say their good-byes. Mic seemed so sure that all they were doing was just talking out there.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you think they were doing other things besides talking?

**RENEE:** Something happened that night, when they came back in, there was even more tension between them. Harm would hardly look at me for the rest of the night and he certainly didn't want to talk about her engagement or her upcoming wedding!

**PROSECUTOR:** So what happened the weekend of Mac's wedding?

**RENEE:** Harm went away for his quals. (_her voice changing to a bitter tone_) He was in such a hurry to get back that he flew through a storm. Or at least tried to. He ended up crashing in the Atlantic. Somehow Mac got one of her _visions_ and was able to find where he was in the sea. She kept pushing her wedding back, saying that she wanted to wait until Harm was better. Finally Brumby just gave up and went back to Australia. What was so interesting was that when Harm was rescued and moved to that military hospital…Bethesda or whatever it's called, he didn't even remember me! Oh, he remembered her, all right! But no, he couldn't even remember my name or the fact that we had been dating for over a year!

**PROSECUTOR:** Ms. Peterson.

**RENEE: (**_voice _raising) Of course, he would remember her. It's all his fault that Mac cancelled the wedding! If he wasn't so in love with her, he wouldn't have flown through that damn storm! I was supposed to marry Harm! He was supposed to be mine!

**PROSECUTOR:** Ms. Peterson, please calm down.

**RENEE:** (_yelling_) She was supposed to marry Brumby! Brumby was supposed to take her to Australia, away from Harm, so he and I could get married! That little witch ruined all my plans when she cancelled her wedding!

**JUDGE Q.** **PIDD**: Ms. Peterson, please, calm down or I will have to remove you from the courtroom.

**RENEE**: She ruined my life! That mousy little Colonel ruined all my hard work and planning! How dare she come along and steal my man!

_Everyone in the courtroom just stared at the blond woman throwing her temper tantrum. It was quite a sight to see her face growing red with anger, to see her shaking her fists at Mac._

_Then everyone gasped as Renee launched herself out of the witness stand and towards the defense table, with the obvious intention of aiming for Mac._

**JUDGE Q. PIDD:** Ms. Peterson! Guards!

_Harm just watched as his ex-girlfriend threw herself at Mac. He continued to watch as Mac grabbed Renee's arm and with the combined force of the blonde's momentum and Mac's own strength, flipped her over the table and to the ground._

_Renee continued to scream and berate the Marine as she was pinned to the ground. Several guards, dressed rather oddly in toga-like garments and with wings on their backs, entered the room, took hold of Renee and led her, still kicking and screaming, out one of the doors._

_Everyone couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at her removal. _

_"Great job, marine," Harm said, giving her a grateful smile._

_"Should've done that a long time ago." She grinned back._

_"I wish you would have."_

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: Now that Ms. Peterson has been properly taken care of, will the prosecution please call their next witness?

**PROSECUTOR**: Would Petty Officer Jason Tiner please take the stand?

_Both Harm and Mac were curious as to why Tiner was taking the stand. Had there been events that he had seen they didn't know about? What was he going to say?_

_As soon as Tiner took the stand, the prosecutor began her questioning._

**PROSECUTOR: **Petty Officer, you worked at JAG HQ for a time, did you not?

**TINER:** I did.

**PROSECUTOR:** You attended the Colonel's engagement party, correct?

**TINER:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did anything unusual happen at that party between Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie?

**TINER:** The Commander and the Colonel spent much of the evening out on the Admiral's porch. Towards the end of the party, the Admiral sent me outside to get them so we could bring the cake out.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened?

**TINER:** It was awkward, ma'am, the tension between the two of them. After I told them that it was time to come inside to cut the cake, the Commander subtly dismissed me. I had just shut the door and was about to head towards the kitchen when I looked out the window at them.

**PROSECUTOR:** What were they doing?

**TINER:** They were kissing. Rather passionately.

**PROSECUTOR:** Kissing?

**TINER:** Yes, ma'am.

_Once again, Harm and Mac's faces burned with embarrassment and in remembrance of the heat of that particular kiss. They had thought that no one had seen them and now, to have that secret told in front of all their family, friends, and colleagues…well, the embarrassment just kept piling up for them._

**PROSECUTOR: **Is there anything else you saw or heard between the Commander and the Colonel that is of particular interest?

(_AN: I can't remember and can't find proof of whether Tiner was there when Harriet gave birth to little AJ, so unless someone can prove me wrong, he was there)_

**TINER: **The day that Lieutenant Simms gave birth to little AJ.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened that day?

**TINER:** After the Lieutenant had given birth and was taken away in an ambulance, I was turning to head back up to the office, when I accidentally overheard a conversation between the Commander and the Colonel.

**PROSECUTOR:** And what was the conversation about?

_Both Harm and Mac gasped instantly as it hit them what conversation he was about to reveal. The baby deal!_

**TINER: **Colonel MacKenzie seemed to be sad that she seemed to be "hitting the snooze button" on her biological clock. Commander Rabb suggested that if in five years from that day, if neither of them were in a relationship, that they would "go halves on a kid".

**PROSECUTOR:** They were making a deal to have a baby together?

**TINER:** Yes, ma'am. The Colonel seemed a bit surprised at the Commander's idea, but they both agreed on it.

**PROSECUTOR:** So even though they weren't dating or married or anything, they were agreeing to have a baby together?

**TINER:** That's what it seemed like.

**PROSECUTOR:** Interesting promise between two people who are just partners. Thank you, Petty Officer, you may return to your seat.

_Harm and Mac couldn't believe it. Not only had Tiner seen them kiss on the Admiral's porch, he had also heard them making the baby deal. How was that possible that two of the best moments in their lives were heard and seen by him?_

**PROSECUTOR: **I'd like to call Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes to the stand.

_It took Mac a minute to remember how exactly they knew Lieutenant Hawkes. Harm was delighted to see his part-time RIO again and was even happier to see the glint of a wedding ring on her hand and wings on her uniform. She had not given up flying after all._

**PROSECUTOR: **You are a RIO, correct?

**HAWKES:** Yes, ma'am. When Hammer flies, I am often his RIO.

**PROSECUTOR:** Hammer?

**HAWKES:** That is Commander Rabb's call sign.

**PROSECUTOR:** Were you his RIO the time when he was trying to make it back to D.C. in time for Mac's wedding?

**HAWKES:** Yes, I was, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** Please tell us about that flight, the circumstances surrounding it.

**HAWKES:** Commander Rabb had come out to complete his quals. Hammer is an excellent, well-skilled pilot; always focused on the task at hand. Only this trip, he seemed to be a bit off. His flying was still top-notch and he was still focused, but he seemed to be a bit anxious.

**PROSECUTOR:** Anxious? Do you have any idea why?

**HAWKES:** I can only assume that it had to do with him wanting to make it back for Colonel MacKenzie's wedding. When his quals were finished, he was trying to push to leave immediately. A storm had come up, but Hammer was determined to leave as soon as possible. Finally, the Skipper agreed to let him fly out at the first sign of a break in the storm. I volunteered to be his RIO on the flight back to D.C.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened on that flight?

**HAWKES: **The storm only got worse. We were dodging thunderstorms right and left. Finally, we were forced to fly right through a storm cell. It zapped the bird's power and we were forced to eject. I was rescued only a few hours later and taken back to the Seahawk. It seems that they spent hours searching the seas to try to find Hammer.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened when they finally found him?

**HAWKES:** I was told that Colonel MacKenzie had had a vision and had pinpointed a spot on the map of where Hammer could be found. The rescue crew found him at that exact spot and brought him back to the Seahawk. Hammer almost crashed on us a few times, but he made it.

_Mac turned to Harm, her expression worried. "You never told me you almost died several times."_

_"Mac, Sarah, I don't remember much of what happened then."_

_"And I'll never understand why you pushed so hard to come back, why you just had to fly through a storm," she continued._

_"You were getting married, Sarah. I wanted to be there for that," he told her._

**HAWKES: **We were both then shipped to Bethesda.

**PROSECUTOR:** Why do you think that Commander Rabb was in such a hurry to make it back, so much that he would fly through a dangerous storm?

**HAWKES:** Colonel MacKenzie was getting married. It was obvious he wanted to be there for that. To be present at your best friend's wedding is understandable, but there's always been something more between Hammer and Colonel MacKenzie. More than just partners, more than just best friends.

**PROSECUTOR:** Lovers maybe? Boyfriend/girlfriend?

**HAWKES: **Hammer and Colonel MacKenzie are very respectable, highly honored lawyers and military. They would not do anything that would go against the UCMJ. They may be a bit unorthodox at times, but they both love the law.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you think that that is why they have never gone past the point of just being partners and best friends? Because of the UCMJ regulations on fraternization?

**HAWKES:** I can only assume.

**PROSECUTOR:** Just one more question. Why did you come to be here today?

**HAWKES:** For any man to fly through a storm like that and fight to live just for a woman's wedding…there have to be deeper feelings than just best friends.

**PROSECUTOR:** Thank you, you can return to your seat.

**JUDGE Q. PIDD: **We'll take a short recess now. Thank you.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 5

And yet, we cannot let guilt consume us, or we will be unable to deal with the challenges ahead

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead.

AN: I would like to apologize for this chapter. It just never seemed to come out right, no matter how I wrote it, which is why it comes so late.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Mic, Gunny, Catherine, Webb**

* * *

JUDGE Q. PIDD: Quiet, quiet! Please take your seats. Next witness.**

**PROSECUTOR**: Would Commander Michael Brumby please take the stand?

_Mic Brumby made his way up to the witness stand, his cocky stagger still very obvious. As he passed by the defense table, he looked over at Harm and Mac and grinned at them. Harm just scowled back at him while Mac met Mic's eyes briefly, then looked away. The sight of Mic only brought back unhappier times in her life._

**PROSECUTOR**: Commander Brumby –

**MIC**: (_interrupting her and grinning_) Mic, ma'am. Just call me, Mic.

**PROSECUTOR**: Ok, Mic, then. What is your relationship with Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie?

**MIC: **I used to work to with them when I was on an Officer Exchange Program. I dated Sarah and was engaged to her for a time.

**PROSECUTOR:** Engaged to her but never married? What happened?

**MIC:** Sarah kept my ring on her right hand for quite some time, kept reminding me that we were just friends. When Rabb crashed into the Atlantic, Sarah kept pushing off our wedding, saying she wanted to wait until he was found. Then she wanted to wait until he was better, she wanted her "best friend" at the wedding.

**PROSECUTOR:** So why didn't you get married when Commander Rabb got better?

**MIC:** She said she wanted to push it off until further notice. I was tired of waiting for her to make up her mind so I told her it was over and headed back to down under.

**PROSECUTOR:** You're from Australia?

**MIC:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did Mac ever go visit you down there?

**MIC: **She, Harm, and Bud came down for an investigation for a few weekends.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened during that time?

**MIC: **Rabb and Bud came down for the investigation, Sarah came down a few days later to escort the body to Sydney. Sarah and I spent one day at a beach, Rabb and Bud found us down there, to talk about something with the case. Rabb was pissed that I was on a topless beach with Sarah. He didn't want to leave me alone with Sarah too often, not a fan of me, he wasn't.

**PROSECUTOR:** I understand that during that trip you and Commander Rabb had an "altercation". What happened?

**MIC: **Rabb and I hated each other. Ever since he came back from flying, we always knew we were going to strip blouses sometime.

**PROSECUTOR:** And did you?

**MIC:** Yeah, we did.

**PROSECUTOR:** What else happened that trip?

**MIC: **Sarah and Rabb went out to dinner one night.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you know what happened that night on their date?

**MIC:** I do, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** How do you know?

**MIC: **I didn't trust Rabb. I still don't. So I followed them that night.

_Mac sat up and gasped. "Mic!"_

**MIC: **I was in love with Sarah. Still am, a bit. She's one gorgeous Sheila.

**PROSECUTOR:** So what happened that night?

**MIC:** The two went out to dinner. They went for a ferry ride. Saw the opera house. Sarah kept trying to talk about their relationship, but Rabb kept changing the subject. Never thought the mate would push her away.

**PROSECUTOR:** What were they saying, specifically?

**MIC:** Sarah asked him if it bugged him that she was topless that day at the beach.

_Mac yelped, "I was not topless!"_

**MIC: (**_winked at her, but kept talking_)She called Rabb a prude. She offered to go topless for him. Rabb kept changing the subject, talking about the lights on the bridge.

**PROSECUTOR:** So he refused her offer?

**MIC:** Seemed that way. Rabb said something about being unable to let go. Said he was "only that way" with her.

**PROSECUTOR:** Let go of what?

**MIC:** Don't know, ma'am. But Sarah accepted my ring the next day.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you proposed to her knowing that she offered to go topless for Commander Rabb only the night before?

**MIC:** He refused her. After that, I knew she'd accept.

**PROSECUTOR:** Moving away from that night, how was the rest of your relationship with Colonel MacKenzie? How did you first meet her?

**MIC:** Sarah was on trial, I was brought in to prosecute her.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did anything interesting happen during the trial?

**MIC:** It was an uphill battle the whole way, everyone thought that she was innocent, without a doubt. I accused every male in the office at JAG of being in love with her.

**PROSECUTOR:** Were they all in love with her?

**MIC:** It's Sarah. It's not hard to be. They way they were all acting during the trial, seemed like they were all a bit in love with her.

**PROSECUTOR:** How come you two never married? Why did you break off the engagement?

**MIC:** Sarah kept pushing the wedding off after Rabb's crash. She didn't want to set another date. Even when Rabb got better, she still wouldn't. So I decided that I was tired of waiting, broke it off, and headed back home.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did she come after you?

**MIC:** She chased me down at the airport, but I told her she only wanted me because she was tired of being alone. Sarah only let me in her life after Rabb had rejected her.

**PROSECUTOR:** How was your relationship in relation to PDA's?

**MIC:** PDA's?

**PROSECUTOR:** Public displays of affection.

**MIC:** Sarah didn't like being touched in public, didn't like kissin' or huggin'. Whenever I said "I love you," public or private, she'd always respond with "me, too".

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you have any specific examples of this behavior?

**MIC:** I took her to a party being thrown by my firm and she just stood there, uncomfortable. Didn't make any effort to talk to other women, didn't like it when I tried to show her off.

_From her seat, Mac was heard muttering, "cause I wasn't an object to be shown off"._

**MIC: **After the party, we argued about it. She didn't like feeling like a piece of meat on display. The only time she really kissed me in public was at the airport after their trip down to Australia. But that kiss was probably more to make Rabb jealous.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you regret breaking off your engagement with her?

**MIC:** Sarah was never mine. She never loved me like I love her. It was always Rabb.

**PROSECUTOR:** Thank you, you may return to your seat.

_On his way back to his seat, he paused by the defense table, as if to say or do something. He looked at Harm and Mac, his face expressionless, then moved back on his way._

**PROSECUTOR: **I'd like to call Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez to the stand.

_Gunny took his place on the stand, dressed in a dirty uniform. It seemed as though he had been shipped from Iraq and immediately brought to the courtroom._

**PROSECUTOR: **You are currently serving in Iraq, correct?

**GUNNY**: Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR**: We thank you for taking the time to be here today. It is my understanding that you served at JAG HQ for a few years, is this true?

**GUNNY**: Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR: **Is that how you knew Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie?

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am. The Colonel helped me find a job at JAG HQ.

**PROSECUTOR:** (_turns to the rest of the courtroom_) After Commander Brumby broke off his engagement between Colonel MacKenzie and himself, she went TDA to the Guadacanal. (_turning back to face Gunny_) You went with her on that assignment, correct?

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am, I did.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did anything happen on that trip, specifically concerning Commander Rabb?

**GUNNY: **I know that Commander Rabb called the Colonel once while we were down there. After the phone call, he came down there days later.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did you happen to hear what was talked about during that phone call?

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am. I happened to overhear Colonel MacKenzie's end of the conversation.

**PROSECUTOR:** What did she say?

**GUNNY:** She asked him how Renee was, told him to send Renee her condolences. She told the Commander that I was there with her. I heard other bits and pieces but none of it was enough to make sense for me. She obviously didn't want to be on the phone with him, because she fed him some line about not being able to hear him clearly and hung up on him.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened next?

**GUNNY:** Commander Rabb came down for the case. He stopped by her quarters and then several minutes later, Mac came out and Rabb soon followed.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did you happen to hear what they talked about?

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am. The Commander told her he took the assignment so they could talk, he said that he knew she wasn't going to call him back.

**PROSECUTOR:** What else?

**GUNNY:** From what I could hear, Colonel MacKenzie seemed to be annoyed that the Commander had chosen Renee over her. She told him that Mic gave up his Navy and country to be with her. She wanted to know if he would give up his girlfriend for her?

**PROSECUTOR:** What was Commander Rabb's response?

**GUNNY:** He asked the Colonel what would happen if he did? She told him to just answer the question.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did he answer the question?

**GUNNY:** Not before Colonel MacKenzie left the room.

**PROSECUTOR:** So he did answer it, but she walked out and never heard his answer?

**GUNNY: **Yes, ma'am. He said that he would give her up.

_At this admission, Mac gasped and turned to Harm._

_"You said you would have?" she asked._

_"I thought you were still there, Mac."_

**PROSECUTOR: **So if Colonel MacKenzie had waited just a few seconds, she would have gotten her answer?

**GUNNY:** Seems that way, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR: **Why do you think Colonel MacKenzie requested that TAD assignment? Was there any reason for her to want to get out of D.C. for a few weeks?

**GUNNY:** Commander Rabb had just survived a horrific plane crash into the Atlantic, Commander Brumby had broken off their engagement. It would seem that there was a lot going on in her life at the time, it would make sense that she needed to get away from that all for a time. That's a lot for someone to deal with in such a short amount of time.

**PROSECUTOR: **You seem to have heard an awful lot of what happened concerning Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb, Gunny.

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** How?

**GUNNY:** It's my job as a Marine to be present but invisible. These times I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. It was at these times that I was trying to find Mac to discuss some part of the case.

**PROSECUTOR:** You worked with the CIA for some time after your time at JAG, correct?

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am, I worked with Clayton Webb on a few cases.

**PROSECUTOR:** So were you there when Webb and Colonel MacKenzie went undercover down in Paraguay?

**GUNNY:** Yes, ma'am. I was also undercover working that case.

**PROSECUTOR: **What happened on that investigation?

**GUNNY:** Colonel MacKenzie was undercover as Mr. Webb's pregnant wife; they were posing as diamond experts.

**PROSECUTOR:** Why Colonel MacKenzie as his wife? Why not someone from the CIA? This was a CIA op, wasn't it?

**GUNNY:** Mr. Webb liked to use JAG Officers in his investigations, particularly Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb.

**PROSECUTOR:** Isn't that a bit unusual?

**GUNNY:** It would seem so, yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** Continue.

**GUNNY:** The point of the investigation was to track down a terrorist, Sadik Fahid. I was in as one of his men. Everything was proceeding fairly well, but then all of the sudden, something went terribly wrong. Mr. Webb and Colonel MacKenzie were captured and held at Sadik's compound. Webb was tortured.

**PROSECUTOR:** What else happened?

**GUNNY:** Commander Rabb showed up in Paraguay. With his help, we rescued Webb and the Colonel.

**PROSECUTOR:** How was their behavior? How did the three of them interact with each other?

**GUNNY:** Far as I know, the Colonel never found out that Commander Rabb had resigned his commission to come after her. Colonel MacKenzie seemed to be more thankful to Webb for the whole situation than the Commander. Webb kept fighting for Colonel MacKenzie's attention, playing up his injuries, the seriousness of his condition.

**PROSECUTOR:** And how did the Commander react to Webb's behavior?

**GUNNY:** Commander Rabb was obviously ticked that Webb was getting more attention from the Colonel.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did he fight back for her?

**GUNNY:** He fought a little for her, but just kept getting shut down.

**PROSECUTOR:** What as Colonel MacKenzie's behavior in all this?

**GUNNY:** Like I said, she was more focused on Webb than the Commander. I don't know what, but something big must have happened because when we all got back to the states, Webb and Colonel MacKenzie were dating and Commander Rabb had been shoved aside.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you know why Commander Rabb came down to Paraguay? Did he know about the case? Did he know that Colonel MacKenzie and Mr. Webb were being held captive.

**GUNNY:** Not to my knowledge. The Commander and the Colonel have always had this radar-like thing with each other, always coming after one another when the other was in trouble. The Colonel followed Commander Rabb to Russia several times, he followed her on the investigation on the Guadacanal and down to Paraguay. She followed him once when he was on a case down in a submarine. Colonel MacKenzie was right in the same vicinity as him, in a nearby submarine. Wherever one was, the other was not far behind and sure to follow.

**PROSECUTOR:** Kind of like Butch and Sundance, huh?

**GUNNY:** A lot, yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** Thank you, Gunny. You may take your seat.

_Judge glances at his watch and then surveys the crowd._

**JUDGE Q. PIDD: **We have just enough time for two more witnesses before we take another recess. Prosecutor, please call your next witness.

**PROSECUTOR:** Will Ms. Catherine Gayle please take the stand?

_As Ms. Gayle made her way to the stand, Mac leaned over to Harm and asked, "Who is she?"_

_Harm, feeling tired and a bit stressed, couldn't help but quip, "my wife."_

_"Your wife!"_

_He nodded towards the front. "Shh, I'm sure she'll explain it all."_

**PROSECUTOR:** You work for the CIA, don't you, Ms. Gayle?

**CATHERINE:** Yes, I do.

**PROSECUTOR:** And you first met Harm and Mac during the Angel Shark incident, didn't you?

**CATHERINE:** Yes.

**PROSECUTOR:** Then you were approached by Harm while Mr. Webb and Mac were down in Paraguay, undercover, right?

**CATHERINE:** Harm found me and wanted to know any information I might have concerning the whereabouts of Clay and Mac. He was desperate to know any piece of information, their location, the details of their case.

**PROSECUTOR:** How desperate was he?

**CATHERINE:** He managed to track down Mrs. Webb, Clay's mother, and bugged her for information on their whereabouts.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did she tell him anything?

**CATHERINE:** Just that Clay was very protective of those he loves. Harm said he had sensitive information that he had to personally deliver to Mac.

**PROSECUTOR:** So approaching Mrs. Webb didn't work. What happened next?

**CATHERINE:** (_couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle_) Harm begged me for information about Clay. I finally offered to help him if he would do me a favor.

**PROSECUTOR:** What was the favor?

**CATHERINE:** My mother was in the hospital, minutes away from her deathbed. Her last wish was to see me married. She wanted to meet the guy who had found his way into my life. All along I had been inventing that guy. So I had Harm meet her and pretend to be the guy I was going to marry. I told him that if he did this, then I would try to help him out.

**PROSECUTOR:** And so what happened next?

**CATHERINE:** My mother wanted to see us married before she died. So Harm tracked down a friend, who pretended to be a Chaplain and married us in my mother's hospital room. What was funny, and thank goodness my mother didn't notice, was that the vows Harm's friend had used were those for a same-sex marriage.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you two weren't really married?

**CATHERINE:** No, of course not. Of course, there was trouble when my mother suddenly made a miraculous recovery but I decided to help Harm and deal with my mother later.

**PROSECUTOR:** So what did you do?

**CATHERINE:** I got Harm on the phone with the CIA Director, who, I guess, gave him what he needed to know. Then Harm went off after Clay and Mac.

**PROSECUTOR:** Harm must have been pretty desperate then, to have gone to such lengths for Mac.

**CATHERINE:** It seems so.

**PROSECUTOR:** Why were you willing to help Harm out?

**CATHERINE:** The Commander's a good man. Anyone who's willing to go to such lengths, to put in that kind of effort just to track down two people…well, he's a good friend.

**PROSECUTOR:** Thank you. The prosecution would like to call its next witness. Would Mr. Clayton Webb please take the stand?

_As Clay made his way to the stand, he wouldn't look at Mac or Harm. He tried to ignore the fact that they were now holding hands._

**PROSECUTOR: **You've known Mac and Harm for many years, haven't you, Mr. Webb?

**WEBB:** It was my idea to put them together on the case with Sarah's uncle. If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have met.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you sat in the back for 8 or so years, watching them, waiting for your chance with Mac?

**WEBB:** It may look that way.

**PROSECUTOR:** I know that many would say that's what you did. Waited around until Harm had sufficiently screwed things up before moving in and going after Mac. Is that what happened?

**WEBB:** That's how it looks, and seems.

**PROSECUTOR:** But that's now how it happened?

**WEBB:** Sarah MacKenzie is incredibly addicting. It's hard not to fall in love with her. I fell for her a little bit years ago. I honestly thought Paraguay was my chance at getting her. The plan was to make her my pregnant wife and hopefully she'd like the role so much that we'd make it reality.

**PROSECUTOR:** So what changed that plan?

**WEBB:** Like others have said, Sarah would never fully commit. She bluntly informed me that she was just a rental wife for that case and that case only. It was only when Rabb came down and …. and rescued us, that she started acting like there was something more.

**PROSECUTOR:** Acting?

**WEBB:** She only kissed me when Rabb was watching. She was only overly friendly to me when Rabb was around. Sarah was trying so hard to make him jealous.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you knew it was all an act and yet you dated her?

**WEBB:** I was in love with her. Any time I spent with her was precious. I figured it didn't matter that she was just trying to make Rabb jealous. I had her and he didn't.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you believe that they are meant for each other?

**WEBB:** Are you asking me whether I believe in fate or that they're soul mates or whatever?

**PROSECUTOR:** I guess so.

**WEBB:** It's been nine years since they've met. They've done nothing but dance around each other. I say it's time for them to stop dancing around each other. If they were meant to be, they would have been married with five kids by now! But neither of them can commit in a relationship.

**PROSECUTOR:** You and Mac are no longer dating, are you?

**WEBB:** No.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened? Why'd you break up?

**WEBB:** Sarah was tired of "waiting around for me". My job takes me all over the world and all the time. I tried telling her that it was just like hers but she wanted me there more often than I was gone.

**PROSECUTOR:** So it didn't work out because you were never there?

**WEBB:** That's what she said. It might have also had something to do with the fact that I used her as bait to capture a terrorist.

**PROSECUTOR:** You used her as bait?

**WEBB:** We were trying to capture Tanveer. I had faked my death in order to get him to come out in the open.

**PROSECUTOR:** So she thought you were dead?

**WEBB:** Yes.

**PROSECUTOR:** Was she mad when she found out you were still alive and kicking?

**WEBB:** She was mad at me for lying to her and using her like that.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you used her as bait?

**WEBB: **Sarah spent a lot of time with Tanveer, both trying to find the terrorist. Only she didn't know it was really him. When he was with Sarah, I could keep track of him. When we finally caught him, she was mad about the whole situation.

**PROSECUTOR:** Because you had lied to her and let her believe you were dead?

**WEBB:** Yes.

**PROSECUTOR:** Thank you, that is all.

**JUDGE Q.** **PIDD: **Thank you, everyone, we'll take a short recess now.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who continue to read and review. I'll be posting a few backstories, one-shots in a few days that go along with this story. Feel free to click on my profile page and read them. The first one will be posted by Thursday. Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead. I own very little…Webster's defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

AN: Only about 3 chapters left, including this one. Enjoy! Also, random idea, but I'd love to hear where y'all are from. Leave it in a review, but I'm just curious!

Sorry, hardest chapter to write.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Sturgis, Harriet, AJ**

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: Order! Order! Everyone take your seats. Prosecution, please call your next witness.

**PROSECUTOR: **Would Commander Sturgis Turner please take the stand?

_Sturgis arose from his seat in one of the front rows and walked up to take his seat._

**PROSECUTOR: **Commander Turner, you first met Commander Rabb when you both were attending the Naval Academy, right?

**TURNER:** Yes, we were roommates.

**PROSECUTOR:** And you then joined the Commander and Colonel MacKenzie when you were transferred to JAG HQ, correct?

**TURNER:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR: **What was Commander Rabb like at the Academy?

**TURNER:** He studied hard, incredibly focused on becoming a pilot. But don't let that fool you. Him, Keeter, and I committed our fair share of pranks.

**PROSECUTOR:** The three of you were good friends with Diane as well, weren't you?

**TURNER: **Yeah, we were. I know that Harm and Diane dated for a while after the Academy, but I never really knew that until after Harm's crash.

**PROSECUTOR:** His crash?

**TURNER:** Harm crashed while trying to land. It was bad enough to put him into a coma for a couple of days and then he had a hard time trying to walk after that. He went up to his Grams' farm to recover. He knew his flying career was over after that and was suffering a lot. Grams called me up, and Keeter and Diane as well.

**PROSECUTOR:** What did she want?

**TURNER:** Grams wanted us to come see him, try to pull him out of his slump. So the three of us went up to the farm. He and Diane were very close, she helped him a lot through the whole situation. I had to go back to duty, so I don't know what happened after that.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did you ever find out?

**TURNER:** When I ran back into him, years later, when I was transferred to JAG, I asked him about Diane and he told me.

**PROSECUTOR:** Ever have any interesting conversations with him about Mac?

**TURNER:** We were playing basketball once and I was asking him about girlfriends. I asked him if he had a girl.

**PROSECUTOR:** And what was his answer?

**TURNER:** He said no, rather that she had him.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did he say who this woman was?

**TURNER:** I can only assume that it was Mac.

**PROSECUTOR:** What gave you that idea?

**TURNER:** When I saw them interacting together. There was just this tension between them. It was almost awkward to be in a room with just the two of them.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did you ever talk to them about this "tension"? Ask them why it was there?

**TURNER:** I talked to Mac in her office. I had said something to her that I wanted to apologize for. We were working a case and she was using her psychic abilities.

**PROSECUTOR:** What did you guys talk about?

**TURNER:** We talked about how things were a little weird between us, that the "ground always seemed to be shifting." Mac said that she thought we'd make a good team. I then told her that she didn't do this whole thing any better with Harm.

**PROSECUTOR:** What'd she say to that?

**TURNER:** She said it was different, didn't say how, just that it was. That was when I told her that there seemed "to be a certain tension" between them. Then she blurted out that she'd never slept with him.

**PROSECUTOR:** Really?

**TURNER:** I asked her if that was problem. She told me there was no problem. Then I asked her why she didn't just get over it and move on. Her response was that it wouldn't work to do that. When I asked her why, she blurted out that it was because she was in love with him.

_At this final statement, Mac buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her red face. Harm looked over at her, the look on his face full of curiosity. She refused to look up at him at all, too embarrassed._

**PROSECUTOR: **So she actually said that she was in love with him? Those were her exact words? "Because I'm in love with him"?

**TURNER:** Those were her exact words.

**PROSECUTOR:** Interesting. Did you ever tell Harm this?

**TURNER:** Mac made me assure her that I would keep her little admission a secret. And I have, until now.

_Harm leaned over to Mac and whispered, "So you were able to say it to one of my good friends, why not ever me?"_

_She looked up and snapped at him, "Waiting for you to let me know it wouldn't be rejected. And it's not like there was ever a chance to."_

_"How about before you told me 'never' in Paraguay? That would have been a particularly good _chance_, instead of stomping on my heart," he returned._

_"It's not like you were offering your heart during that trip. Or any others that I might mention involving certain other foreign countries!"_

_Meanwhile, the rest of the courtroom watched as the two argued, whispering back and forth between each other. The prosecutor had stopped moving around the front of the room and was now standing just a few feet in front of the table, amused at how the two had just seemed to go off on their own. She decided to let it go a bit longer before getting back to Turner._

_"Oh, yes, I was. Why do you think I resigned my commission to come after you, Sarah?"_

_"You and your damn hero-complex!"_

_"My 'damn hero-complex' saved your life that time! As I recall, you were strapped down about to be tortured."_

_"Harm? Mac?" the prosecutor interrupted. She gestured around. "Do you mind…?"_

_They both looked around and suddenly realized they were not alone. _

_"Sorry," they both muttered, sitting back in their chairs, arms folded. Their movements were so in tune that the prosecutor couldn't help but let out a giggle._

_"Sorry, yes, now where was I?" she said._

**PROSECUTOR: **Commander Turner, we're done, thank you. You can take your seat. Would Lieutenant Harriet Simms please come up?

_Her normal bubbly and energetic self, Harriet bounded up front to take her seat. She had a huge grin on her face, big enough to light up the whole room, should all of JAG HQ suddenly plunge into darkness. _

**PROSECUTOR:** Lieutenant Simms, how long have you known Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie?

**HARRIET:** Oh, I've worked with them for several years now, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** In that time, you've even made them the godparents of your children, haven't you?

**HARRIET:** They were so perfect for the role! The Colonel and Commander spoil little AJ and Jimmy endlessly.

**PROSECUTOR:** So they make a good duo when caring for kids?

**HARRIET:** They're perfect together!

_Harriet's smile hadn't gone down any in wattage at all._

**PROSECUTOR:** I guess I don't have to ask whether you'd think they should be together, do I?

**HARRIET:** I've known it for years. Even back when the Colonel was engaged to Commander Brumby. Colonel MacKenzie never seemed sure that marrying Mic was the right thing.

**PROSECUTOR:** What do you mean?

**HARRIET:** When we were trying to find a wedding dress, when she came back from Australia with the ring on her right hand, when Commander Brumby showed up at the NATO Ball to surprise her….she wasn't acting like a woman in love would be.

**PROSECUTOR:** How would a woman in love act in those situations?

**HARRIET:** For one, she wouldn't hesitate to put the ring on the left hand. And when Commander Brumby showed up at the Ball, announcing that he'd resigned his commission and left his country for her, a woman in love would have been so happy to see him again.

**PROSECUTOR:** So she didn't act like this with Commander Brumby?

**HARRIET:** Hardly at all. She was reluctant around him, things were stiff and awkward. Commander Brumby had no problem chasing after her with all he had. Colonel MacKenzie wasn't happy with him.

**PROSECUTOR:** So why'd she take the ring?

**HARRIET:** I'm still not sure why. When she first came back and I saw the ring, she told me it was just a friendship ring, that Mic was still in Australia and she was staying here.

**PROSECUTOR:** What did you say to her?

**HARRIET:** That's when I told her that when I first met Bud, I knew he was the one for me. I told her that it helps to know if you're sure.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did she ever, at any point during her engagement to Commander Brumby say that she was sure it was the right thing to marry him or that she loved him?

**HARRIET:** I don't ever recall her saying either of those things.

**PROSECUTOR:** You and Colonel MacKenzie are very close friends, aren't you?

**HARRIET:** Oh, yes.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you know her pretty well? Better than most?

**HARRIET:** We're good friends, but she and Commander Rabb are best friends. They know each other better than anyone else does.

**PROSECUTOR:** Even better than any boyfriends or girlfriends? Family members?

**HARRIET:** Yes.

**PROSECUTOR:** So they're more than just casual friends and partners?

**HARRIET:** Oh, yes! They act like they're lovers! Oh, I shouldn't have said that!

**PROSECUTOR:** It's okay. I think we'll leave it there. Thank you.

**JUDGE Q.** **PIDD**: Next witness.

**PROSECUTOR**: I'd like to call Admiral AJ Chegwidden to the stand.

_Harm and Mac straightened up in their chairs and looked at each other then watched as the Admiral made his way to the front. What was he going to talk about?_

**PROSECUTOR: **You are the JAG, are you not, Admiral?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am, I am.

**PROSECUTOR:** So you've been in this from the beginning?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** I know Commander Roberts told us about that meeting, but I'd like to hear it from your point of view.

**AJ:** I transferred in Colonel, well she was a Major then, so Major MacKenzie to work with then Lieutenant Commander Rabb on a case. I had her meet us at the White House after the awards ceremony.

**PROSECUTOR:** Why did you tell them not to get too close, that they'd be working together?

**AJ:** Their greeting was strange. Like they already knew each other from somewhere. I could already sense that having the two of them together was going to be interesting.

**PROSECUTOR:** So there was chemistry between them even from that first meeting?

**AJ:** If that's what you want to call it.

**PROSECUTOR:** So what were the two of them like after that case? How'd they work together?

**AJ:** It took them a bit longer than most to adjust to working together as partners. One of the first cases where I assigned them as opposing counsel, there was more than just a little tension. The Major felt like she had been sandbagged and had a problem dividing what went on in the courtroom with what occurred outside the courtroom. Rabb was trying to win her over with his usual charm and it wasn't working on her.

**PROSECUTOR:** So they were both trying to figure out where they stood with each other?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** If you don't mind, I'd like to go over some of the important or exciting highlights that have happened in the past nine years. We can start with the time that the two of them played hooky from work.

**AJ:** _he couldn't help but let out a chuckle_ The two of them took the same day off and Rabb had convinced Mac to go flying in his plane with him. From what I found out later, there was a problem with the fuel line and they were forced to land.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened after that?

**AJ:** While hiking to find help, they ran into a couple poachers. By the time the whole thing was over, they had to kill a couple of the men and barely managed to make it back. When they came back, they were even better friends.

**PROSECUTOR:** Tell me about the time they were in the hospital when the terrorists took over.

**AJ:** Rabb and Mac were out running that morning. Somehow, Rabb managed to get hit by a car and Mac went with him to the hospital. While they were there, there was a high profile diplomat who was going to receive a heart transplant. Terrorists took over the hospital.

**PROSECUTOR:** What did Harm and Mac do?

**AJ:** Once again, I don't know all the details, but the two of them disarmed bombs, helped a woman give birth, saved a doctor's life, saved the life of the diplomat, and took down the terrorists.

**PROSECUTOR:** So once again, they triumphed?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened next?

**AJ:** The Colonel dated a man who offered her a job at his law office. She took it. Mac handed me her resignation letter and went to work for Lowne's firm.

**PROSECUTOR:** She obviously came back at some point.

**AJ:** After just a couple months, she did return. I had just stuck her letter in a drawer and marked her down as on leave for the time she was gone.

**PROSECUTOR:** Her reason for returning?

**AJ:** I suspect things had not worked out well in the private sector for her, nor with the boyfriend. Her reason was that she had had the chance to "spread her wings" and felt that JAG was where she really belonged.

**PROSECUTOR:** And Rabb's reaction for all this?

**AJ:** Rabb was right there in my office fighting to allow her back. He can't resist trying to help someone.

**PROSECUTOR:** His hero-complex?

**AJ:** Exactly.

**PROSECUTOR:** Just out of curiosity, what was Commander Rabb like before Colonel MacKenzie became his partner?

**AJ:** Rabb was first described to me as the Golden Boy of JAG.

**PROSECUTOR:** The poster boy?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am. He had been a fighter pilot and when he came to JAG, he brought that same cockiness and tenacity that he had in the air with him.

**PROSECUTOR:** A bit of a hotshot, was he?

**AJ:** Was until Mac got hold of him.

**PROSECUTOR:** So she calmed him down?

**AJ:** She punched holes through his large ego. Got him to mature. She's about the only one I've ever seen who's able to keep him in line.

**PROSECUTOR:** So Mac keeps his ego in check. I'm assume this goes both ways. How does he help her?

**AJ:** Harm helped Mac gain confidence in others, trusting them. They're both good officers who'll do whatever it takes to get the truth.

**PROSECUTOR:** What was the office like after Commander Rabb went back to flying?

**AJ:** Calm.

**PROSECUTOR:** Besides calm.

**AJ:** People had a hard time adjusting to his absence. One officer in particular, won't say who, moped around for a few weeks. Things soon picked back up, especially with Brumby around.

**PROSECUTOR:** Brumby? How did he behave?

**AJ:** Moved right in on Mac the second Rabb was in the elevator. Took Rabb's office too.

**PROSECUTOR:** What happened when Commander Rabb came back to JAG?

**AJ:** Brumby had already staked his claim. Rabb has always had foot-in-mouth syndrome, especially around Mac. Things only got tenser and more competitive between Rabb and Brumby.

**PROSECUTOR:** But you never stepped in?

**AJ:** I figured it'd work itself out. That Mac would make a choice and the other would back off.

**PROSECUTOR:** Obviously didn't happen soon enough, you finally had to step in down in Australia, didn't you?

**AJ: **I honestly thought Mac was smart enough to know she deserved better than Brumby. Everyone thought she'd end up with Rabb. Never thought it'd end up lasting as long as it did.

**PROSECUTOR:** So what did happen down in Australia?

**AJ:** I won't go into details, but Bud ended up with a broken jaw, in two places because of Rabb and Brumby. Had to send Rabb and Brumby to fight it out, non-judicial punishment.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did that fix it?

**AJ:** Not like I'd hoped. When we were leaving, Mac had a ring on her hand and it wasn't Rabb's.

**PROSECUTOR:** Earlier, Commander Roberts briefly mentioned what happened at the airport just before the four of you left. Why don't you tell us what exactly happened?

**AJ:** When I commented on the ring on Mac's hand, Rabb got this look on his face. As Mac and Brumby "said their good-byes" I told Rabb not to look back.

**PROSECUTOR:** Did he?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** The good-bye between Mac and Brumby, weren't they kissing?

**AJ:** Yes, they were.

**PROSECUTOR:** Weren't they only kissing when you and Rabb turned to board the plane?

**AJ:** Yes, Rabb wouldn't have seen them if he hadn't looked back.

**PROSECUTOR:** So Mac only kissed him when she thought he wasn't going to be looking? Maybe because she didn't want him to see her?

**AJ: **Could be that way.

**PROSECUTOR: **So after the Australia incident, Brumby stayed there and the four of you came back?

**AJ:** Yes, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR:** But Brumby came back, didn't he? Resigned his commission and gave up his country just to be with Mac, right?

**AJ: **Yes, he did.

**PROSECUTOR:** When Mac and Harm went to Chechnya, Mic didn't know she went, did he?

**AJ:** Few days after they left, Brumby came to my office. Asked me if I had heard from Mac or if Rabb had.

**PROSECUTOR:** What'd you say?

**AJ:** I asked him what bothered him more, that he hadn't heard from her or that Harm might be missing with her.

**PROSECUTOR:** So his fiancée was missing and he wanted to know whether she was with Harm again. A bit of a jealous bloke?

**AJ:** Yes, he was. Especially when it came to Rabb.

**PROSECUTOR: **You hosted Mac and Brumby's engagement party, didn't you?

**AJ:** Yes, Lieutenant Simms talked me into it.

**PROSECUTOR:** Anything interesting happen that night?

**AJ:** Rabb and Mac spent much of the evening out on my porch. They came in once or twice but they always ended up back out there. When it came time to bring out the cake, I had to send Tiner out to get them.

**PROSECUTOR:** Ever suspect they were doing anything not so innocent out there?

**AJ:** It's Rabb and MacKenzie. I never knew what really what was going on between them. I don't think anyone ever really knew.

**PROSECUTOR:** Let's talk about a report that was done about JAG HQ, by a Commander Ted Lindsey.

**AJ:** _snorted_ Lindsey felt that I had scuttled his career. He sent a report into the SECNAV, "exposing" what was really going on under my command.

**PROSECUTOR:** Concerning Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, what did the report say?

**AJ:** Rabb "showed a consistent and reckless disregard for responsibility." There was also something in the report about unsupervised TAD's between members of the opposite sex.

**PROSECUTOR:** Those members being Rabb and MacKenzie?

**AJ:** I would imagine so, ma'am.

**PROSECUTOR: **So jealous boyfriends, unsupervised TAD's, long amounts of time on your porch, playing hooky…quite an interesting relationship between those two. Let's move on to the Paraguay incident. Others have testified that Paraguay tore their relationship apart even further. What happened?

**AJ:** Webb came to me. Told me he was going to use Mac for one of his undercover ops.

**PROSECUTOR:** Webb had a habit of using both Rabb and MacKenzie for his ops, didn't he?

**AJ:** Too often. I tried to stop him, but he always went over my head when he didn't get what he wanted. Don't know why the damn spook never used any of his own people. His ops always went screwy anyway. Always ready with a "that's classified" or "need to know".

**PROSECUTOR:** So he went over your head and Mac went down to Paraguay.

**AJ:** This op was different than the others. He only wanted Mac. Never even brought up Rabb.

**PROSECUTOR:** Rabb and MacKenzie always worked as a team on ops like these?

**AJ:** Didn't get one without another. Together, in the court and on ops, they were unbeatable. For years, I've been hearing from other officers what a hell of a team they make. They always managed to come out on top when the odds are against them.

**PROSECUTOR:** Where the odds against them on this op?

**AJ:** Don't know. Most of what went on down there is still classified. When they came back, no one would talk about it. Mac and Harm were hardly speaking to each other and Mac was dating Webb.

**PROSECUTOR:** So how did Harm end up down there?

**AJ:** For the first couple days, it was like any other assignment. Then Rabb kept coming to me, wanting to know where Mac was, how she was, if he could get in touch with her, if she was okay.

**PROSECUTOR:** What did you tell him?

**AJ:** Couldn't tell him anything. I didn't know.

**PROSECUTOR:** And so he resigned his commission to go down after her?

**AJ:** I was under orders to not let him go. Just as he was leaving my office, having handed in his letter of resignation, I asked him if was really "willing to give up" his "career and possibly" his "life to get her back"? He just nodded. When I then asked him what would happen if he did bring her home, what he was willing to risk to keep her, his answer basically showed me he hadn't thought that far through everything yet. He went down there, saved both Mac's and Webb's lives and came back.

**PROSECUTOR**: You ever find it interesting that all the drama in their lives can be defined by foreign countries? Russia and Harm's dad? Australia and Mic Brumby? Chechnya and Sergei? Paraguay and Webb?

**AJ**: Just the way things happened.

**PROSECUTOR: **So they came back, Colonel MacKenzie had her job and Commander Rabb didn't. You stuffed MacKenzie's letter in a drawer and put her on leave, why not Rabb's?

**AJ:** Rabb changed his designator too many times, treated JAG as an option that would always be open to him. However, he was one of my best officers. I wish I could've stuck his letter in a drawer.

**PROSECUTOR:** Why didn't you?

**AJ:** CIA wanted him. SECNAV ordered me to go along with it. He and Rabb had never gotten along. So when he came back, I told him he was a loose cannon, told him to go drive cabs or wrestle alligators or something like that.

**PROSECUTOR:** So he went to work for the CIA after that?

**AJ:** Worked for them for several months until he pulled some crazy, classified stunt, got himself on TV and they fired him.

**PROSECUTOR:** And Mac was dating Webb through all this?

**AJ:** I heard she had tried to get hold of Rabb several times, but he wasn't taking phone calls, wasn't answering messages, wasn't at his apartment.

**PROSECUTOR:** So how'd he end up back working at JAG again?

**AJ:** We needed him back. It had come to our attention that one of our officers wasn't really a lawyer. We had to go over all the cases she had worked on, we were swamped.

**PROSECUTOR:** So how'd you find him?

**AJ:** Back when he had first disappeared and was working for the CIA, Commander Roberts had done some research on his own, trying to track Rabb down. I asked him to pick it back up again. Found out he was working at Grace Aviation, as a crop duster or something. His boss was some teenage girl. I talked to him, told him he could have his commission back, that he could come back to JAG.

**PROSECUTOR:** His response?

**AJ:** He was obviously bitter about how he had been let go. Took some time, but Rabb eventually came back.

**PROSECUTOR:** Was Mac happy to see him back?

**AJ:** The tension between them because of Paraguay still hasn't away.

**PROSECUTOR:** So Rabb came back, things were still tense. Mac was still dating Webb?

**AJ:** That's what it seemed like.

**PROSECUTOR: **What happened next?

**AJ:** Rabb ended up adopting that teenage girl who had been his boss. But things are still tense between to them and have been since then.

**PROSECUTOR:** You think adopting that girl was another part of his hero-complex?

**AJ:** Rabb grew up without a father, I just think he didn't want to see Mattie grow up the same way.

**PROSECUTOR**: Just one more question. Do you ever wish you hadn't given them that order to "not get too close"?

**AJ**: I've thought about it. Maybe…I don't know…I don't think my order was the only thing causing problems between them for the past 9 years.

**PROSECUTOR**: Thank you, you make take your seat.

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: How many witnesses does the prosecution have left?

**PROSECUTOR**: Just three, your Honor.

**JUDGE Q**. **PIDD:** We'll take another recess then re-adjourn.

_Before getting up to stretch, Harm leaned over to Mac and whispered, "Want to take a short walk outside?"_

_She nodded. They got up and headed out of the courtroom, down the halls, and out into the JAG courtyard._

_"You still okay with this whole situation?" he asked._

_"I'm just glad they're not bringing up certain things. Stuff I'd rather leave buried," she answered._

_"Like your Article 34 hearing?"_

_"And Singer's murder. Chris Ragle."_

_"John Farrow. Details about my search for my dad."_

_"Stuff like that I just don't want talked about in front of all those people, you know?"_

_"I agree." Feeling the need to lighten the mood a bit, he looked her up and down, slowly, before asking, "What about your tattoo? I think we should bring that up."_

_"Harm!"_

_"You never told me where it was located." He stopped walking, bringing her to a stop as well. "I'd like to know."_

_Damn his piercing blue eyes._

_"You'll just have to look for it later," she teased._

_"I just might do that."_

_"What about you?" Mac asked, changing the subject. "You doing okay with this?"_

_"I think so. I'd like to know who the last three are, but I guess we'll just have to wait."_

_"Mattie'll be one. The Admiral led right into that one."_

_"But what about the other two?" he asked._

_"Who's left?"_

_"I can't think of anyone. Done family, our ex's, co-workers. We've covered almost all the major highlights of the past 9 years in regards to our relationship," he broke off._

_"Relationship?"_

_"Even after Paraguay…we're still best friends, right?" The look on his face was hopeful, almost anxious._

_Mac gave him a soft smile. "Of course."_

_He pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly._

_Neither knew it but they were both thinking the same thing._

_-Hopefully soon to be more than just friends.-_

* * *

AN: Remember, I wanna know where you're all from! 


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead. I own very little…Webster's defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

AN: There is one chapter left and about 2 more backstories yet to post. But with the completion of this chapter, I have finished writing the whole thing. That was a sad thought for me! I was so excited to hear where you all are from. Thanks so much for those who continue to read and those who review! You've all been amazing.

(Sophie, read the AN for chapter one to answer your question)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Tom Johnson, Mattie, little AJ**

_By the time Harm and Mac made it back inside the courtroom, the recess was over and everyone had been seated._ _They hurriedly took their seats and waited for it to begin._

**JUDGE Q. PIDD: **Glad to see everyone back. Prosecution may call it's next witness.

**PROSECUTOR: **I'd like to call Mr. Tom Johnson to the stand.

_At the name, both Harm and Mac gave each other puzzled looks. What was Tom going to testify about? Obviously Mattie and her adoption, but that wasn't anything she herself couldn't say._

**PROSECUTION: **Mr. Johnson, your daughter is Mattie, the girl that Harm adopted, isn't she?

**TOM:** Yes, she is.

**PROSECUTOR:** Let's talk about the custody hearing, if you don't mind.

**TOM:** _taking a deep breath as if to mentally prepare himself_ I was an alcoholic. I abandoned Mattie in search of the next source of alcohol. When her mother died…I…it became too much. I turned to a bottle and left my little girl. Rabb found out she was running Grace Aviation on her own and wanted to take her in. I came back, didn't want to let Mattie go.

**PROSECUTOR:** So where does Mac come in?

**TOM:** I let Mattie go to a Christmas Mass with Rabb, sort of a last good-bye. Legally, she had to come back with me. When I came to pick her up, Colonel MacKenzie came to talk to me for a few minutes.

**PROSECUTOR:** What'd she say to you?

**TOM: **Told me she was a recovering alcoholic. She told me I needed to get some help and straighten out my life before I tried to take Mattie back into it. The Colonel was right, I needed to get back on my feet. Mattie deserved better than me. Rabb could have been a better father to her than I was.

**PROSECUTOR:** So what'd you do?

**TOM: **Mattie went to stay with Commander Rabb. I went to AA.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you hope to get Mattie back?

**TOM:** Despite what I've done, Mattie is still my daughter. I'd like the chance to get to know her, the way I should have years ago. But living with Commander Rabb has been really good for her. We still talk, she's told me she wants to attend the Naval Academy and become a fighter pilot. Commander Rabb can help her with that more than I can. Either way, I'd love to have her back in my life.

**PROSECUTOR:** Thank you. You may return to your seat. Would Mattie Grace please take the stand?

_As she and her father traded places, Mattie couldn't help but look over at Harm and Mac and grin. This was going so well!_

**PROSECUTOR: **You know Harm because he once worked for you?

**MATTIE:** And because he's my guardian.

**PROSECUTOR:** He's your guardian now?

**MATTIE:** Yup, he's a good dad.

**PROSECUTOR:** Really? What does he do? How does he treat you?

**MATTIE:** Harm's been really supportive of me. Made me start going to Alateen meetings, tries to get me to get along with Tom.

**PROSECUTOR:** What else does he do?

**MATTIE:** He's been really good. Disciplines me when I do something wrong. Comes to my volleyball games when he can, takes me to practice when he can.

**PROSECUTOR:** When he can? Is he busy often?

**MATTIE:** He's a lawyer in the military, he's gonna go away on cases. He's got a lot of work to do and I understand that. Harm's there when he can be.

**PROSECUTOR:** But you don't live with him?

**MATTIE:** I live in the apartment next to him, with Jen. Courts didn't like the idea of me living just with him. But Harm's been there in every way that matters. Once when I was sick at school, he came and picked me up. Brought his work home with him and we spent the rest of the day in his apartment. He made me chicken soup and made sure I was getting sleep and stayed there, working, until I was better.

**PROSECUTOR: **What else does he do?

**MATTIE:** He's promised to take me flying in his plane, _Sarah_. And-

**PROSECUTOR:** Wait, excuse me. His plane is named _Sarah_? Is that after Colonel MacKenzie?

**MATTIE:** Sadly enough, it's not. He told me once it was named after his grandma.

**PROSECUTOR:** Okay, then. Continue.

**MATTIE:** He says he's going to help me get into the Naval Academy so I can become a fighter pilot like he is. And there was one time when Jen wasn't home and I ran out of pa- I mean, _feminine products_, and he volunteered to go get me some and I know he was really embarrassed by it, but that's Harm. He's always there to help me with my homework and stuff.

**PROSECUTOR:** Do you think Harm is in love with Mac?

**MATTIE:** He's pretty much told me so. Things between him and Mac have always been weird and I never really understood what was going on between them. It was something had happened between them but hadn't worked out, I don't know. She hurt him, that much I could tell. So I asked him if he was in love with her. His answer basically said that he was.

**PROSECUTOR:** So if he was in love with her, why didn't he do anything?

**MATTIE:** I think it's because he thought she was with Webb. Harm's like that. If he thought she was happy with someone else, then he wouldn't interfere, no matter how he felt or what he wanted.

**PROSECUTOR:** When'd you first meet Mac?

**MATTIE:** I've only met her a couple times. Once was when she came and talked to my dad and convinced him to let me spend Christmas with Harm.

**PROSECUTOR:** And another time?

**MATTIE:** Was when she came to the custody hearing. She spoke in behalf of Harm.

**PROSECUTOR:** What'd she say?

**MATTIE:** Things weren't looking good for Harm getting custody of me. Then Mac walked in and asked if she could speak. She told the judge what a great guy Harm was. She said that if she had ever given any thought to the kind of man she would want to be the father of her children, that Harm was that man.

**PROSECUTOR:** What was Harm's reaction to what she said?

**MATTIE:** He just kind of stared at her, with a love-sick look on his face.

**PROSECUTOR:** Love-sick?

**MATTIE:** Okay, so maybe it was more of unbelief, but I still knew he was in love with her from that look.

**PROSECUTOR: **So Harm has been your guardian for the past several months?

**MATTIE:** Yup.

**PROSECUTOR:** And apparently he's doing a great job.

**MATTIE:** He couldn't do anything less. Just not his style.

**PROSECUTOR:** So hypothetically speaking, let's say that he and Mac got married.

_A cheer was let up from the middle of the courtroom. Everyone turned to look at the blushing Chloe Madison._

_"Oops, sorry," she said, obviously not at all sorry, just a bit embarrassed._

**PROSECUTOR: **So he and Mac got married, he still had custody over you. Do you think Mac would make a good mom?

**MATTIE:** I'd love to have her as my mom. She'd be awesome. Chloe and I have talked and Chloe said she was an awesome big sister.

_Mac looked over at Harm._

"_Wait, when has Mattie ever talked to Chloe?"_

"_I didn't know she had," Harm responded._

"_Something's going on here."_

**PROSECUTOR: **How do you think they'd be as parents?

**MATTIE: **I think they'd be great parents. Of course, having custody over a teen is a little different than raising one from birth, but if they can handle me and Chloe as teens, then together I'm sure they can be great parents.

**PROSECUTOR: **Thank you, Mattie. You may return to your seat.

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: Next witness, please. This is the last one, isn't it?

**PROSECUTOR**: Yes, your Honor. I'm almost done. Would AJ Roberts please come take the stand?

_Smiles were seen across the courtroom as the young blond-haired child pumped his fist in the air, yelled, "Finally!" and rushed up to the front. On his way to the stand, he stopped to give his aunt and uncle big hugs._

_But there was one tiny problem. Or rather, he was the tiny problem. When little AJ took his seat, he could barely be seen because the chair was low and he was short. Frustration appeared on his face as he stood up on the chair, leaned over to the judge and pulled on the judge's robes._

_"I gonna need a bigger chair or some books or something, sir."_

_Judge Q. Pidd smiled and gestured to the bailiff. The bailiff moved to a door, opened it and said something to someone. A minute or two later, Renee Peterson emerged, carrying several phone books. Her classy powder blue business suit had been replaced with a toga-like garment. Instead of wings on her back, there was a pack of arrows and a bow strung across her back. She also had no halo like the others had had. The stylish hair-do that she had once had was gone and now her blond hair hung down, frizzed and curled. _

_The sight was enough to make several people burst out in laughter. She turned and scowled at them. Little AJ moved off the chair as the newly transformed Renee threw down the phone books._

_"There you go," she muttered, storming back out of the room._

_"Why ain't she got no halo an' wings like the others, Judge?" little AJ asked._

_"She's in training."_

**PROSECUTOR**: Is that better, AJ?"

**LITTLE AJ**: Much. Thanks.

**PROSECUTOR**: _pointing to the defense table towards Harm and _Mac AJ, who are those two people over there?

**LITTLE AJ**: Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac

**PROSECUTOR**: Are they your real aunt and uncle?

**LITTLE AJ**: Nope, they're my godparents.

**PROSECUTOR**: Do you think they're in love?

**LITTLE AJ**: Mommy says they are a lot. Sometimes, when they come over to play with me, I see them staring at each other. Uncle Harm always calls Auntie Mac "pretty".

**PROSECUTOR**: Do you think they're just friends?

**LITTLE AJ**: You mean like me and Tommy?

**PROSECUTOR**: Sure.

**LITTLE AJ**: Naw, they're much closer than me an' Tommy. They're always teasing each other and Mommy says they love each other but are afraid to admit it.

**PROSECUTOR**: Do you think they love each other?

**LITTLE AJ**: Sometimes they act like Mommy and Daddy do and my mommy and daddy are married and they love each other and I think Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac should be married too! Then they could have babies and come play with me a lot!

**PROSECUTOR**: Thanks, AJ. You can go back to your parents now.

_Little AJ climbed down off his seat and ran back to sit with his parents, giving his godparents a big grin as he passed them. Prosecutor turned to face the judge._

**PROSECUTOR**: From the mouths of babes, Your Honor. If a young child can recognize the love between Harm and Mac, then it must be there. We have heard from many people, friends and family members of these two and their statements all seem to have one basic theme. Harm and Mac are meant to be together, they are indeed in love with each other but just scared to admit it. Maybe the timing was never right and it may have never been. But quite honestly, Your Honor, it has been ten years. It was time that someone stepped in and told them to just take a chance. Maybe it won't work out, maybe they'll spend the rest of their years fighting with each other and hating each other or maybe they wont. But if it wasn't meant to be, then why are we here after so long? So much has happened, they've both come so far. Isn't it about time for this to be resolved?

_Judge Q. Pidd looked down at the couple._

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: Anything you two would like to say or do before I pass the sentence?

**HARM**: Your honor, if we might just have a moment…

**JUDGE Q. PIDD**: _waving his hand as if to say go ahead_ Please, take your time.

* * *

AN: Hope it was good, despite its shortness. Please review! (And many thanks to those who have!) 


	9. Chapter 8: The Verdict?

DISCLAIMER: For all intents purposes, no one has died on the show (except Diane). I claim author's privilege on this one and say that many of these characters just mysteriously disappeared from the lives of Harm and Mac, or if you like, I brought them back from the dead. I own very little…Webster's defines the words, Bellasario owns the characters, I create the plot.

AN: Last chapter for this story. There is one more backstory to be posted in a day or so, so look for that. Thanks so much for all those who have stuck with me throughout this. And now, some utter begging on my behalf. I'm at about 120 reviews and there's a minimum of 600 hits for each chapter with only an average of 15 reviews per chapter. It'd be great to hear from everyone who's been reading...(plus, 150's a very nice number!). Anyway, hope the ending is what you've all been hoping for.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: A Verdict?**

_Witnesses moved to sit on the edge of their seats, eagerly awaiting his words._

_Harm turned to Mac. "Well?"_

_"Well?"_

_"They're right, Mac. Everything they've all said about us is true. There's been no one else for me but you."_

_"Nor for me. It's always been you, Harm."_

_"So?"_

_"So?"_

_"Wanna go for it?"_

_She smiled and nodded her head. "I'll stop dancing if you will."_

_"Already stopped. Ready and waiting."_

_There was a pause. The long kind of pause that drags on. The kind of awkward pause where everything seems to just hang there, waiting. Waiting for some sign, some movement, some action._ _Breaths were held, people were frozen in their seats, wishes were sent upward, pleadings were silently murmured._

_And then it came. The sign the world had been waiting for. Planets could finally shift back into place, the stars would finally hang in balance, people could breathe, sighs of relief could be released, and cheers of joy could be shouted._

_Mac and Harm stepped towards each other, each moving to close that final gap, both figuratively and literally, between them. Hands slipped around a slender waist, while another set slipped up around a neck. _

_Heads moved, lips met, and fireworks were set off. The air was filled with cheers of joy and triumph. The prosecutor relaxed, for the first time in days, relieved to be done with her job. She and the judge winked at each other, gleeful smiles on their faces, then vanished. _

_Just as Harm and Mac kissed, the world around them faded and went black. They both blinked their eyes several times and found themselves laying on the floor in the same hall they had been hurriedly coming down earlier._

"_What…?" Mac sat up, putting a hand to the back of her head._

"_What happened?" Harm asked, also sitting up._

"_Sir? Ma'am? Are you two all right?" _

_They both looked up next to them to find a group of people standing there, all of them with worried looks on their faces._

_Admiral Chegwidden suddenly pushed his way through the crowd._

"_Are you two all right?"_

"_I think so, sir," Mac answered._

"_How long have we been out?" asked Harm, slowly getting to his feet._

"_Around ten minutes. We called for an ambulance and it should be here soon, sir," an ensign informed them._

"_We don't need an ambulance," Mac protested._

_AJ surveyed them. "Why don't you two go take the rest of the day off and we'll see you on Tuesday. I'll have someone go cancel the ambulance."_

_"Thank you, sir," answered Harm._

_The crowd watched as Harm helped Mac to her feet and they both made their way back to their offices to gather their things. Harm grabbed his stuff and joined Mac in her office, shutting the door behind him; the blinds were already partially closed._

_"I had the strangest dream," she said, looking up directly at him._

_"So did I."_

_In that moment, they knew both dreams were the same._

_"Your place or mine?"_

_"Mine. I've got something at mine I need to give you." An image of a simple yet ornate diamond engagement ring entered his mind, the very image of the one sitting in the small black box in the bottom corner of his top dresser drawer._

_"Okay, let's go."_

_"Okay." Harm helped her with her coat and then started to follow her out. She paused right before she was about to open her door._

_She turned around to face him, her things sliding to the floor._

_"Mac?"_

_"I just gotta make sure this is real," she muttered. She slid her hands around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss that went on for quite some time. His things joined hers on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Meanwhile, outside the office, Harriet spoke. "Do you think they'll ever figure it out?"_

_AJ smiled. "Probably not."_

_Chloe and Mattie turned to each other and gave each other a high-five. "We did it!"_

The End

* * *

AN: Hope the ride was enjoyable for all. Thanks for those who were there from the beginning. And thanks so much for your wonderful reviews and responses to this story. They were much appreciated! Please review! 


End file.
